The Transylvanian Affair: Part Two
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Your favorite aliens are back in this sequel and second part of the Transylvanian Affair trilogy. Frank is overthrown as master of the castle, only decides to make Riff Raff and Magenta's daughter into his personal domestic after Little Precious denounces her destiny to rule Transsexual and moves in with Cosmo and Nation McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second part of the Transylvanian Affair trilogy with AnnaleaseTurner, this takes place during the not sequel, but equal, 1981 film, Shock Treatment. Richard O'Brien may have disowned it, but he still owns characters while my friend and I only own our OC's. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>The Vitus siblings helped the Princess Furter with her bags into the TV Station once they got settled. Little Precious had denounced her destiny to accept the throne to Transsexual once her father would become king and her grandmother would die. Miracle had come with them after dealing with Frank, and she was happy and sad. Happy as LP would have a chance to have a nice family, sad as she probably wouldn't be able to see LP as much as she would.<p>

"You don't think she'll get into trouble, do you?" Magenta asked her brother as they walked.

"Maybe with Cosmo when he's in one of his moods," Riff shrugged. "But she should be fine."

Miracle smiled at how happy LP was and enjoyed the scenery of the station with her. The Vitus parents and daughter followed the brother and sister McKinley as LP gripped Nation's hand and was so happy and astounded she was being adopted by the family she had always wanted.

"Please grow up, princess, act your age." Magenta gently scolded.

"But I'm so haaaaaaapppyyyy!" LP said, leaning into the domestic's arms with a smile.

Magenta smiled now. "Okay, but calm down."

Nation took the group to hers and Cosmo's office once LP settled down. She went to her desk to press a button to send for Laura and Ricky. Laura then came in suddenly, she seemed a lot different than everyone remembered from the last time they saw her. Her hair was a lot longer and in a bigger ponytail. "Hiya!" Laura greeted the group.

Ricky had come from behind her and smiled at the group.

LP smiled once she saw Laura and Ricky living their new lives. She was going to miss her 'Aunty Columbia', but maybe change would be good since she was earning a new home today. LP sat in a chair and spun around in it as it had wheels. Miracle laughed and decided to push her in the chair and have fun with her. Magenta sniffled once she saw LP was happy with Nation, but kept her face strong and not wanting to seem weak in front of the girls.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice surprise, but why have you come?" Nation asked, talking privately to the adutls as the girls were at play. Her voice was curious, and not nasty.<p>

"Little Precious wants you to adopt her," Riff Raff looked at her, sounding quiet.

"A-A-Adopt!?" Cosmo sounded very shaky about the idea of raising a child. "I-I don't know if I'm capable of raising a child myself..."

"Please, Cosmo?" LP begged, looking like an injured puppy.

"I just don't think I'm ready to be a father..." he looked away from the former princess. "What do you think, Nation?"

Nation's eyes widened. She then looked at LP, seeing that she really wanted to do this. Her features softened and she smiled. "If that's what she wants, I'll adopt her."

Riff Raff nodded, his face in its normal, stoic self. His eyes however, showed relief and sadness briefly.

Cosmo let out an exasperated sigh. "Just as long as she doesn't get herself into trouble."

"I guarantee she won't." Magenta told him.

"Guys?" LP's voice was distant. Everyone's eyes fell on her as they saw she was in a giant bird cage with Miracle outside, holding the keys behind her back. "I think I'm in jail..." she gripped the bars.

Nation's mouth twitched into a smile. She then sighed and went with the other adults to collect the girls as they were playing.

Riff Raff went to his daughter. "Miracle, get Little Precious out of there." he said in a strict, fatherly voice.

Miracle had stiffened a little, pouted shyly and unlocking the cage. She was only playing around.

LP walked out and gently pushed Miracle over. "Goober!" she laughed.

"Charming..." Cosmo said to himself, watching the children play. "Your daughter is...very interesting..."

Riff Raff sighed and shook his head a little.

Miracle pushed herself back up, pouting, but laughing. She straigthened her hair out and pulled LP down into a tickle. "How dare you push me!" she teased, not literally mad.

"I can push you if I want, I'm a princess!" LP teased back.

"She's not spoiled, is she?" Cosmo asked, noticing that remark.

Nation looked at LP with the way she acted. "How could that sweet little girl be spoiled?"

The girls then went to Laura's tray, taking drinks. LP took a juice box while Miracle took a bottle of water. Laura smiled at them, then handed the adults their drinks.

"She isn't spoiled, I can assure you." Riff Raff told Cosmo.

"What if her father claims her?" Cosmo still sounded reluctant to adopt LP. He seemed to have been making up excuses.

Nation looked at him. "Even if he does try, he won't be able to." she sounded determined.

"Cosmo, I know raising a child is kind of scaring you, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Magenta told him, sipping her own drink.

Riff Raff nodded in agreement.

Miracle put the drink back on the tray as she was done. "Thank you, Laura."

Laura smiled and nodded. Ricky was standing quietly next to her, ready to assist her in anyway he could.

"He's changed." LP glanced at Ricky. She was hoping they could be friends, even before when he was Frank's beautiful creation and he didn't care about anyone but Rocky and himself. It was both a disturbing and heart aching experience. She then sneaked to Miracle and put her arms around her neck. "One of us, one of us..." she giggled, there must've been a lot of sugar in that juice.

"Okay, I guess we'll take her," Cosmo smiled. "Do we have to sign adoption papers, talk to her father, or do we just lock her in with us and she experiences the adventures?"

"We'll find the papers, but you can look after her right away." Riff Raff told both of his cousins.

Miracle let out a shriek and giggled as LP was playing with her again. Laura smiled at the girls as Ricky lightly chuckled. Nation then went over to the girls as it was getting to about time she and Cosmo would have to get back to work. "Calm down, girls, you can play again another time, but we have people here who need peace and quiet." she said, calmly and a little firmly. She obviously had the motherly part down to a T.

"Awww..." LP whined like a little kid.

"Little Precious, please get off of Miracle." Magenta told her.

"Sorry, Magenta," LP smiled apologetically and hopped from Miracle. She looked around with a smile. "This is better than home or the castle."

"Well, thank you." Cosmo half smiled.

Nation smiled and helped Miracle up. She then looked at LP. "Thank you, sweetheart, I can show you to a room where you'll be sleeping ok?"

Miracle hugged LP and then went over to her parents were.

Riff Raff patted Miracle's shoulder and then looked at Little Precious. He wasn't one into much physical contact but he would hug Little Precious goodbye at least.

Everyone said goodbye to Little Precious one last time. She hugged each of them before she would get settled. LP told Miracle to love and respect her parents, LP told Magenta to be the best mother ever and Riff to be the greatest guy ever. Nation apologized for not being able to show them out, but they were always free to visit the princess.

Miracle took one look at the doctor siblings. She waved to Nation and sent a sweet though wary smile to Cosmo her cheeks pinking a bit before she looked away.

"Back to business," Cosmo said as he got his papers organized and set them down, sitting in his seat. "Let's fill these out, shall we?" he opened a book to quickly fill out some information he and Nation were appointed to before they knew the others would come.

Nation nodded and started to help fill out the paperwork they needed to fill out.

* * *

><p>"Maybe she could be a real doctor and not a mad scientist." Magenta shrugged as they were leaving back to the castle. "I never pictured that girl as a mad scientist."<p>

Riff Raff nodded. "Cosmo and Nation should be able to help her become a doctor..."

Miracle decided, just because she wanted to, to hold both her parents hands. She may have been a young woman but she did feel the need to be close to her parents.

Magenta nodded and opened the door to the castle. "Frank, we are back!" she called and heard her ominous echo. "That was weird..."

Miracle looked at her mother "Vhat vas veird?" she asks her. She let go of their hands as they were inside now.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow. They should probably look for Frank if they had no reply within a minute as they wouldn't want him running amuck.

"FRANK!" Magenta walked around, looking everywhere.

Without warning, the instant Miracle was alone, a pair of arms snuck behind her and grabbed her in the dark. Her mouth was covered as soon as she tried to scream and she was being dragged up the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Riff Raff was searching on the lower levels.

Miracle struggled against the arms holding her, but it was difficult as the hand was covering her mouth to restrain her and she was a little weak from not eating. The scream that would've escaped came as only a muffled sound of exclaimation.

The dark figure shoved her inside the castle's lab and the sound of heels clicked against the floor was the only sound that could be heard. Suddenly though, there was the Medusa Ray zap sound which froze Miracle's feet!

Miracle panted from the struggle, tugged her feet and found them stuck. She gave a tiny gasp in realization of being stuck, but at least she didn't act as dramatic as Janet. She looked around the best she could while stuck to the floor while her parents were downstairs, unable to find Frank.

Manic laughter erupted from the ray as it was very dark and rather frightening. "Now, I have you where I want you..." an eerily familiar voice taunted Miracle. "Oh, cold? Maybe you want Mommy to get a blanket for you..."

The blonde girl shivered at how freaky the atmopshere was. Plus, she was alone with someone, who she figured to be definately Frank and was unable to get away. "Vh-Vhat do you vant from me?" she asked, nervously.

"Oh, nothing special..." Frank darkly chuckled, stroking her face with his cold, slimy finger. "Just a little extra help around the castle..."

"MIRACLE!" Magenta yelled, making Frank jolt and step back in surprise and scare from her voice.

"Damn her!" Frank grumbled and got back up, dusting himself. "You are going to be my new servant if you wish to live. I am not afraid to murder a child, even an incestuous spawn!"

Miracle looked in his direction with her emerald eyes widening and licking her dry lips, scared of how he easily admitted he would kill someone.

"MIRACLE!" Riff's voice eventually shouted.

"MOM! DAD!" Miracle shouted back, hoping they would make it to her in time. Her own shouting voice could be compared to Riff Raff's if it had to be similiar to one of her parents.

The Vitus siblings rushed upstairs to aid to their daughter. It was dark and Magenta clicked on the lights as she couldn't see anything and gasped with horror as she saw Miracle's life being held hostage. Miracle had turned white as a ghost as Frank held a blade to her throat, ready to slice her.

"Ah, Magenta, Riff Raff, so nice of you to join us." Frank smiled wickedly, ready to taste the child's blood off his blade once he would finish the job.

"You better not try to hurt her!" Magenta snarled.

"Oh, why ever not?" Frank taunted, inching the blade closer.

"S-Stop!" Miracle whimpered, the glint of the blade made her fear for her life. "Please, I'll do it!"

"Vhat!" Magenta hiccuped.

Riff Raff looked furiously at Frank and his hand twitched, wishing he had his laser. He had a slight hint of confusion as what Miracle had said.

"Giving up that easily?" Frank withdrew his blade, smirking. "I'm surprised at you, Miss Vitus. Your parents will also not interfere."

"I don't vant them to go through grief again..." Miracle whispered, hanging her head and looking down to the floor. She then nodded to show Frank that she agreed to the deal. She was ashamed at how she acted, but she didn't want her parents to be crushed by grief, and she had seen Frank would've actually killed her if she had not agreed.

Riff Raff glared at Frank, anger burning through his blue eyes. He cursed at Frank for what he had done.

"PARDON!?" Frank demanded once his hand was an inch over the ray to release Miracle.

"Just let her go, Frank." Magenta said, sounding tired and weak of her daughter in danger.

Frank rolled his green eyes and flipped the switch to release Miracle. "You'll serve me first thing in the morning," he demanded. "No exceptions! You can have time with your parents for the rest of the day, but for sending my baby away, you will work on full clock!" he then left the room to attend to some private afternoon time.

"At least ve know our child vill still be here and not dead." Magenta said as she hugged Miracle's neck.

Miracle wrapped her arms around her mother. She only gave a brief hug as she felt ashamed with herself.

Riff Raff went and hugged his girls. "I shouldn't have brought him back..." he mumbled, darkly.

"Ve all share some blame, Riffy," Magenta said, softly. "For daring hope he would change, I'm sorry Miracle, nothing's changed."

"It's not your fault, or Dad's fault," Miracle shook her head. She wiped her eyes quick so no tears could escape. "And at least you von't have to vork hard now."

Riff Raff looked at them, he stroked both Magenta and Miracle's hair. The family would have a nice time, relaxing time, knowing the next morning would be hard on them all. While at the TV Station, some lives changed while others stayed the same.

* * *

><p>LP was in her new bedroom. It wasn't as spacious as her old bedroom, but it was still very comfortable. She had a nice queen sized bed and the room was a nice shade of blue with other shades of blue mixed in. It was so blue, but she found it peaceful, unaware of what was happening in her old home.<p>

She looked at her clothes and thought of maybe changing her look since she was in a new home. She looked through some clothes and took out a simple white dress with shiny black shoes and wore her hair in a ponytail, she looked very different. After a while, she found herself hungry and decided to look for Cosmo and Nation about lunch.

"Cosmo? Nation? Where are you guys!?" LP asked as she wandered the halls for a while. "Hello? Hello!"

Nation came out, looking both happy and concerned. "Yes, dear?" She was happy because she had new patients and she had a new daughter, but she was concerned as the new patients were here and wondered why Little Precious was shouting. She didn't know properly what to do with a daughter, but was happy to learn new things she may not have known.

"Oh, there you are!" LP rushed over to her. "I'm hungry... Can I have some food...? I haven't eaten since breakfast..."

"What's all the yelling about?" Cosmo groaned, coming with his clipboard.

"I'm hungry." LP moaned.

Nation looked at her watch, seeing that it was lunch time and gave the girl a nod. "How about we go to the cafeteria for something?" she then looked to her brother. "Laura and Ricky can watch the patients while we have lunch."

"Splendid idea," Cosmo smirked, then took LP's hand gently. "Come along now, little one."

"Your head is shiny." LP tilted her head, giggling.

Cosmo rolled his eyes at her, then took her to the cafeteria.

"You guys have patients?" LP asked, remembering what Nation said. "Are they sick? I was sick once. We haven't properly met Cosmo."

"That's okay, I can-"

"I can write a book if you want, I had good handwriting. Ask anyone, call my old tutor, I have his number. My name's Little Precious, I'm fourteen, fourteen and a half really, do you like choc-"

"Okay, that's enough, deary."

Nation smiled, glancing at her brother and adoptive daughter. "What would you two like to eat?" she tried to make sure LP was a great distance away from their boss, Bert Schnik.

"Can I have a ham sandwich?" LP asked.

"I'll just have whatever's left, I'm not super hungry." Cosmo shrugged.

Nation smiled and went to give everyone their food. She brought a beget to share with Cosmo and handed LP her ham sandwich. She also got a bottle of water for each of them to share and sat down to eat herself once she got the food sorted.

LP smiled and happily ate her lunch given to her. "Thank you, Nation." she said, politely.

"You're welcome, dear." Nation smiled.

Cosmo looked shifty-eyed to LP and turned to his sister. "I don't know if I can get used to a child being here..."

Nation looked back at him. "Oh, hush, she's lovely." she replied in whisper.

LP slowly drank the water. She didn't drink it very often, Earth water seemed a lot stranger than her home's water. She remembered when she was afraid to drink from the water cooler and to prove it wasn't dangerous, her father just splashed it on her face and laughed at her for being foolish. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or just being cruel.

"I guess so..." Cosmo mumbled, looking back at LP.

"Who are your new patients?" LP asked. "Can I meet them? I promise I won't hurt them!"

Nation bit her lip and looked at Cosmo. She wasn't sure if that would be alright with Cosmo, or Farley, the big boss.

Cosmo looked back at her, then at the young girl. "How about another time? They... they need some rest for the rest of today."

"Oh," LP sighed. "Okay. I understand."

"Sorry darling, you just need to stay away from them for a bit. We'll get Nurse Ansalong to get you some dinner while we work."

"Sorry you can't today, but we'll see how it goes tomorrow." Nation added.

"Sounds hard being a doctor..." LP sighed.

"It may be hard work, but it's worth it." Nation informed.

"Okay," LP continued eating her lunch. "What kind of doctors are you? Like, if I had a heart attack, could you do something for me right away?"

"We're both normal and mental health doctors." Nation said, hoping that didn't scare the girl.

"Oh, okay." LP smiled and continued eating. "Excuse me."

"It's fine," Cosmo half smiled at her. "Just remember, do not go behind the doors that read Terminal Ward, I'm afraid that is strictly off limits."

"Okay, Cosmo." LP replied, respectively.

"Good girl..." Cosmo smirked, then frowned to show he wasn't getting soft on her. He glanced all around him.

Nation rolled her eyes at Cosmo and smiled at LP.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, LP thanked the doctors for the meal and decided to explore her new home.

"I just hope she doesn't run into anything suspicious." Cosmo said to himself, watching the girl leave.

LP walked along and heard eerie, faint opera music like a stereotypical hospital. She then saw padded doorways and looked up to see glowing red letters reading: Terminal Ward. Cosmo told her not to go in, but something was telling her to go in anyway. She opened the doors and saw a big cage like Miracle had locked her in earlier. She didn't see a giant bird though, she saw someone strapped inside. "Oh, my Lord..." she said slowly and dramatically.

* * *

><p>Inside the cage was Brad Majors. He was strapped to a wheelchair and his mouth was covered. His eyes widened behind his glasses and his hair looked fairly messy. Though it was muffled he managed to make a sound that sounded a bit like 'Little Precious?'<p>

LP walked over and she put her hands around the cage bars, gripping to see it was indeed Brad. "You're not a bird!" she pointed out.

Brad looked at LP, his eyes still wide. Would she add to them hurting him? He was sure she wouldn't, but he didn't know anymore.

"Why... Why are you in there?" LP looked around the cage. "You're not an animal...You're not an animal, right? You kinda look like a fish when your eyes get big...and you smell like trout... Are you a fish, Brad?"

Brad shook his head the best he could. They must've sent Little Precious to make him crazy.

"Well you need a bath," LP giggled like a child. "I'll try to get you out, I actually liked you and not Janet when you guys came to see us."

Brad's face relaxed in gratitude. He would go and find Janet and get out of here. Of course he'd thank Little Precious first.

LP looked all around the room to look for a key. "Where's the key? Where's the key? Where's the beautiful key?" she sang as she was looking around.

Brad blinked slowly. He really wanted to be out of the cage.

Just then, Laura walked in the room with Ricky. "Oh!" the nurse rushed over and ushered LP out of the room, heading toward the girl's new bedroom. "You shouldn't be in there."

Ricky shut the door, following them. He looked very nervous to see her inside there even when Cosmo and Nation specifically told her not to.

"What's going on!?" LP asked, wanting to know why she wasn't allowed. She begged and pleaded to go back, but Laura and Ricky wouldn't allow it.

Laura looked at LP and sighed. "You aren't allowed in there. It's the rules, little one. Stay here, please."

Ricky nodded in agreement.

LP sighed as she was pushed around to stay out. She had this trouble back home, if she was seen in the lab back home, Frank would severely punish her in a very unimaginable way. He would even find out when she would be in there when he was away sometimes and have toys left behind since she wanted to make the lab a play room and she didn't have any real friends.

"You can't make me stay!" LP whined, wanting to go. "I wanna see what's going on around here!" She was held down by Laura. "Let me go!"

"We'll let you know what happens, but you're not allowed to go into that room." Laura said, in a soothing and worried voice.

Ricky looked at them, then back to the door, cautiously.

LP whined then went to her room, not protesting. She laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'll see you guys later then..." she said, bundling herself comfortably.

Laura gave a sigh in relief. "See you later..." she said softly, pulling Ricky out the door and was nice enough to not lock it.

Ricky gave the princess a gentle wave as Laura pulled him out.

"Is everything okay, Nurse Ansalong?" Cosmo asked the perky woman as he passed with Nation.

"Yes, Dr. McKinley." Laura nodded quickly, giving her usual smile.

Ricky also smiled.

LP decided to shut her curiosity off for the day. She felt very tired as it was getting close to her usual nap time. Even as a teenager, LP would take afternoon naps. "I wonder what's happening back home?" she asked herself as she yawned and fell asleep. "I hope...and wonder if... Riff Raff, Magenta and Miracle are okay... I hope..." her eyes fell heavy and she fell right asleep in her new bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the castle, Frank had taken a rest after his dinner and left the family alone. Magenta picked the food once it was her turn to eat, she didn't seem like herself. She sighed and ate little to assure her family she was fine. "Big day tomorrow." she sighed to her daughter.<p>

Miracle was only playing with her food. "I know, Mom." Though, not eating, she seemed okay enough for someone who was having to become a servant so she could live.

Riff Raff was eating, but he was obviously imagining his food was Frank as he cut it into pieces or stabbed it with a fork.

"Riff Raff, don't play vith your food." Magenta gently scolded. "Besides, you should've done that to Frank." she smirked to humor her family.

Miracle gave a small smile. "That vas funny, Mom."

Riff Raff gave a smirk and stopped 'playing' with his food. "Yes, I probably should have."

Miracle giggled, then heard Frank shout in vengeance for the Vitus family and how they were treating him. She drank the drink she had and allowed herself to drink fluids.

"Vhat are ve going to do though?" Magenta sighed. "If the Queen found out of Frank's demise, we'd be done for back home!"

Riff hushed her quickly as she mentioned the queen around Miracle. He didn't want her to find out too much about where they all came from quite yet. He then twiddled his thumbs, thinking of quick ways to change the subject.

Miracle looked between her parents. "Queen?" she looked adorably confused.

Riff then gave up, unsure of how to change the subject.

Magenta gulped and stammered, then gave in. She had already given Miracle up many years ago when she was a baby to strangers, she had already sacrificed herself to Frank thousands of times, she had put up with Columbia's silly stories, maybe she could handle this. "Yes, Miracle... Queen..."

Miracle nodded and looked at her mother with interest. She knew she wouldn't know it from her dad right away as her emerald eyes became clearer with her intrigue.

Magenta gently took Miracle's hands and cleared her throat to explain this. "Miracle, you see... Frank's mother is the Queen from our home planet, Transsexual. If she found out your father killed Frank, she would be very, very displeased. She didn't even know about our relationship until I vas pregnant vith you and she made sure everyvon else on Transsexual vould revolt against us," she explained the best she could. "However, ve are from the famed general family to serve the Furter family, and your father found Frank as von of his only friends that weren't hired or made to play vith him as a child. The Queen doesn't even care her son is spoiled, obnoxious, and self-centered because she admires that about him and she is exactly the same vay."

"Oh," is all Miracle said out loud. She then took on a look as if she were processing what she had heard. 'Maybe I could find a vay to convince Frank not to alert his mother. I'd give anything so my parents vouldn't get hurt,' she thought to herself, but not letting her show the look in her eyes or on her face. "Thank you for telling me, Mom." she said, after a short while.

Riff took a big drink of his wine. He wasn't happy, but guessed that Miracle would need to know.

"Just remember, Frank is heir to the throne," Magenta warned her. "LP is supposed to take after him, but she doesn't live here anymore. You can try, but don't think it'll vork too easily, my dear. I vish you luck."

Miracle hugged her mother, then went to hug her father. "Mom, can you sing me the lullaby?" she asked, softly, wanting to hear her mother say the actual words.

Magenta smiled, patting her back gently. She then sighed a bit and sang the lullaby in the sweetest voice she could muster in her vocals. She had wanted to sing the lullaby to Miracle for a long time. She sang it to LP when she was younger, but it just wasn't the same. This moment was a lot more special. It's enough to make a grown man cry.

Miracle closed her eyes and leaned against her mother. It was almost exactly like the faint memory from the lullaby she knew. Speaking of grown men crying, Riff Raff turned his gaze away, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes. He was really happy that Magenta was getting this proper moment with their daughter.

"There, there, child," Magenta cooed, holding her daughter. "Mama von't let anyvon hurt you ever again..."

Frank came downstairs, rolling his eyes with his hands on his hips. "Would you keep it down?" he demanded. "I'm trying to get some rest!"

Miracle opened her eyes and looked at Frank. She looked slightly worried.

Riff tensed in his chair and his tears dried quickly as he shot a warning look at Frank.

"Vell excuse me for comforting my child, vhich you vould know nothing about!" Magenta sneered at him.

"How dare you speak that way to me, girl!" Frank growled, storming to her.

"How dare you speak to a voman like that!" Magenta sneered. "She is your servant starting tomorrow, but no matter vhat, she is my daughter and you vill not hurt her!"

Frank looked slightly startled and did his best to hide his fear of her anger, it was one thing he remembered, servant or not, Magenta is frightening when she's angry. "Very well." he said, slightly shaky. "But keep it down!" he went back up.

Magenta growled, rolling her eyes at his nature.

Miracle looked down as her shoulders tensed. "Sorry I got you in trouble, Mom." her hair was shorter now, but still long enough to hide her face.

Riff looked at the time and sighed. It was getting pretty late. He was still angry at Frank, but smug at how Magenta still managed to scare Frank.

"It's alright, honey pie," Magenta smiled at her. "I'll be okay. We should get to bed though." she frowned once she said that, knowing of what would come first thing tomorrow. "You need anything before bed, dear?"

Miracle shook her head. "No thank you, Mommy..." she let the cuter, more sweet name of mother come out. She hugged her mother and father and headed off to bed.

"Good night, dearest sister," Riff held Magenta's hand as soon as Miracle left. "We should go to bed."

"Yes, ve should," Magenta sharply sighed, but smiled sweetly at being called 'Mommy'. She then smirked once she thought of going to her room. "Riiiiiiiiiff... You know... It's been lonely sleeping in my room with 'Laura' moved out and all..."

Riff smirked and led her to her room as Miracle went to her bed and forced herself asleep. The teenage Transylvanian fell asleep fast as she didn't want to make anyone mad by making any mistakes tomorrow. Magenta giggled, sounding eager like a child once she was alone with her brother finally. Frank was in his room watching the monitor on the Vitus family and smirked maliciously as he hatched a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle was sleeping peacefully in her bed, then heard a casual knock on the door. "Y-Yes?" she called, semi-tired and slowly got up to answer the door.

"I'm here to take you away from all of this," a familiar voice said. It was none other than Janet Weiss, though she was now married to Brad and they had twin children. The dark figure of Janet backed Miracle back to bed and she climbed on top of the young adult girl. "It's okay, Miracle, it's okay."

"Janet?" Miracle was understandably confused. She was still sleepy, so she wasn't fully alert from her prescense. "Vhy are you here?"

"It's okay, Miracle, it's going to be okay, sweetie," Janet giggled and kissed Miracle all over her face. "I'm gonna make it all better."

Miracle blinked slowly coming to more awareness. "Vhat do you mean?" she pushed Janet away to think more clearly.

"I just want to protect you, you're like a daughter to me, are you not?" Janet grabbed her back, but pulled to hard and Janet's sandy blonde hair fell off her head and it was revealed to be Frank.

"You!" Miracle looked with wide eyes, shocked and surprised.

"I'm afraid so, Miracle," Frank smirked, wrapping his arms around the under-aged girl. "But isn't it NICE!?" he continued to kiss her around and squeeze her.

Miracle's mind didn't think so, but her hormone riddled body started to betray her. "No, no...stop..." she managed to whisper.

"Shush," Frank pressed his finger against her lips. "Your Mommy and Daddy are probably asleep right now, do you want them to see you LIKE THIS!?" he pinned her down, trapping her.

* * *

><p>After that, it was all a blur. The next morning, Riff woke up. He then woke up Magenta so they could watch over at least Miracle's first day. He collected his clothes and dressed into them. Magenta moaned, getting dressed and brushing his teeth. Today was going to be a painful day for everyone, except for Frank.<p>

"Today is going to be perfect..." Magenta grumbled sarcastically as she groomed herself.

"We'll at least watch over her first day," Riff Raff stroked her hair, knowing it would be a horrible day.

"Yes, I remember my first day..." Magenta turned to him with her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to have an emotional outburst, she just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare of a life sentance. "I am not going to cry..." she looked into her brother's icy blue eyes with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Riff wiped her tear away with a sigh. "We should go and make sure Miracle is okay."

"Yes, of course..." Magenta sighed. "Sometimes I vonder if it vas a good idea to conceieve a child... I love Miracle, I really do, but she's getting into trouble..."

Riff sighed again, leading her into the kitchen. "Don't say that, sister, Miracle is a precious gift to us."

Magenta sighed, ruffling her hands together.

* * *

><p>Miracle got up slowly and saw the maid outfit on the bed. She took it into the bathroom as she needed to wash. She then came out, limping slightly, but tried to hide it, she covered the bruises from before with a little makeup powder she found. It would be bad if her parents saw them. Miracle ran a brush through her hair and looked at the clock. She gasped a little and ranlimped in the direction of the kitchen. It was almost time to sort out breakfast. She cooked something quite nice as her parents saw her, wearing that domestic uniform. It brought Magenta back memories from when she was a mere child and told she would have to serve Frank as Riff was a child prodigy in machinery and would become a special assistant to the prince. Everyone heard the clock chime a few times, no doubt Frank would be up and ready for his breakfast.

Frank had dressed himself, and took his place at the dining room table. He then took out a dark brown hair, nearly raven feather colored, it strongly resembled LP's hair. He sniffled and clutched it, letting another tear roll down his cheek. "Oh, my bay-be..." he sniffled.

No one had sympathy for him. Riff only scowled at Frank for making the fact that Miracle would have to work for him true. Miracle plated everything up and was surprised to see her parents and new master there as she hadn't expected them to be there so soon. She was happy to see them but worried to see Frank.

"Darling, are you alright?" Magenta asked, coming forward noticing her scare. "It's only us. Ve vouldn't dare hurt you, like that monster..." she folded her arms. "Ve just vanted to check up on you."

_'What was all that about?'_ Riff raised an eyebrow at Miracle.

Miracle offered a sad smile. "Sorry, Mom, I vas surprised... I know you vouldn't. Please, come to the dining room, I have to give Frank breakfast quickly." she said with a small hitch happening as she spoke his name.

"Of course, sveetheart," Magenta sniffled with a smile for Miracle's sake. "Let's go check on the creep."

As the Vitus family came into the dining room, Frank was stroking a picture and heard footsteps. He then hid the picture and quickly made himself look fierce and ruling as usual. "Where's my breakfast!?" he demanded, sounding impatient, hungry, and instantly pissed off.

Riff scowled again slightly, but smoothed his facial expression.

Miracle rushed forward, careful not to spill anything and trying not to limp. "Here, sir." she said softly, not meeting anyone's gaze. She placed the food in front of Frank.

"Excellent," Frank smirked, then looked at Riff Raff and Magenta. "You two may sit down to eat this time since you are no longer my servants. However, Miracle, you may eat when everyone else is finished. YOU WILL EAT WHATEVER'S LEFT!"

Magenta growled under her breath, resisting the urge to kill Frank off with his own pick axe.

Miracle flinched at the shouting, but also served her parents. She offered them both tiny smiles, though she didn't really want to eat.

Riff thanked his daughter quietly and frowned slightly at the way Frank acted. He wanted his laser gun so they could be fully free again. He noticed how Miracle was acting around Frank and wondered if anything else had happened.

Magenta cut up her food to eat, she ate alright, but she wasn't fully hungry because of what was going on. Frank ate like nothing was wrong and kept eating most of the food while everyone else would have small servings. He then looked around and noticed how quiet and how slow everyone was.

"Look, I could've killed your daughter, you could be grateful she is alive." Frank said, sounding disrespected.

Magenta glared at him, baring her teeth, nearly looking like a vampire. "Your mother could've had an abortion, we could be grateful you're alive, but I frankly I hate you." she grumbled, luckily Frank couldn't hear it.

Miracle stood to the side respectfully. She kept silent so Frank wouldn't shout at her anymore. Her mind started to swim in the thoughts of last night and her gaze slightly glazed.

Riff stabbed at his food a little harshly but his face returned to it's stoic look.

Frank kept eating, unaware of how horrible he really is. He then heard a beep on one of his monitors. "Oh, what now?" he mumbled. "Miracle, go see who it is."

Magenta continued, eating slowly. At least it couldn't get that much worse, right? Hopefully whoever was on the monitor would get Frank to leave the family alone for a while.

Miracle went to the nearest monitor and checked who it was.

Riff finished his food so there wouldn't be any leftover on the plate so she wouldn't have to eat something they had eaten some of.

* * *

><p>There was a chubby woman on the monitor. She had frosted white glasses with hair black as pitch with some graying and she was wearing a black, sparkly gown. On her fat head was a lightning streaked tiara. She removed the glasses to show heavily madeup eyes. "Oh, hello dear, is Frank-N-Furter in?" she asked, sounding joyous.<p>

"Yes ma'am," Miracle said, the tiara giving her the idea of royalty so she made her tone soft and polite. "May I please ask who it is I am speaking to?"

"The Queen of Transsexual, child," the woman replied. "Loving devoted mother of Prince Frank, tender, spoiling grandmother of Little Precious, now, please fetch Frankie for me, please?"

"Yes ma'am, just in a second," Miracle nodded. She then left the room to head to the dining room to get Frank to talk to his mother. "It's your mother, sir..." she murmured quietly to the master. She stepped out if his way incase he rushed and ended up sending her flying.

"Mummy!" Frank stood up in excitement, then cleared his throat, turning back. "I mean I'm going to say hello to my Mother, excuse me." he walked off to the monitor to catch up.

"I thought he'd never leave." Magenta said peacefully, shutting her eyes slowly. "Miracle, why don't you have some of our food so you don't starve?" she offered, pushing some of her food over.

"I'm not hungry yet, I'll eat something later" she promised. Even if she wanted to eat she didn't feel hungry.

Riff frowned and reached out bringing Miracle close, he would check her eyes as he could tell if someone was ill that way. She seemed like her mother, able to conceal things except from with her eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem to be a little flush over something." Magenta looked closely. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No I'm not ill." Miracle softly said. She looked into her father's eyes only for a brief moment before slightly averting her gaze. She pulled her arm gently out of his grip, wincing as it caused a bruise to be brushed. She didn't notice some of the powder come off as it was basically wiped off.

Riff frowned and let go of her arm noticing the wince, he honestly hadn't gripped her that hard. His face slacked and the became furious at the deep purple mark on her arm.

"Miracle, vhat is that?" Magenta noticed the bruise, then scowled. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

Miracle's face turned into a look of almost like a deer in headlights. Her mouth opened and closed as she didn't know what to say.

Riff scowled and got up to pace.

"Frank has gone too far this time!" Magenta hissed. She then pulled Miracle into a hug. "I know this von't make the pain go away, but I hate to see a child in harm."

Miracle hugged her mother, glad she wasn't aware of the full extent.

Riff looked at the tableware with an almost longing look.

Frank then walked in, making all of them freeze. He glanced at them, wondering why they were so alert all the sudden, but shrugged it off. "As you all know, Mother dearest has contacted with me, she wants me to come back with my daughter as soon as possible. Fortunately, only Miracle may go collect her and bring her back to me so we can all go home and she can accept the throne. Mother and I don't care about her feelings, she has to do this whether she likes it or not, Miracle, you go, LP listens to _YOU_."

Miracle looked at Frank and then looked down away from his gaze. Her hands turned into slight fists and her shoulders tensed. "No I von't take her avay from the place vhere she'll be happy!"

"She's been on this filthy world too long!" Frank growled at her, slamming the table with his hands. "She's forgotten the glorious world that is sweet Transsexual, the land of the night, she'll do the Time Warp with people she can relate to! How dare you talk back to me!"

"Frank, enough!" Magenta snarled.

"_You _stay out of this. It's your fault Little Precious doesn't love me anymore!"

"Yes, because you're obviously the world's greatest father." Magenta said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Enough, I say!" Frank snapped, striking Magenta hard on the cheek, making her nose bleed.

Riff growled and clenched his fists. He was going to crack Frank one in the face.

Miracle looked at the blood going down her mother's face. She saw red, both literally and figuratively. She stalked up to Frank and lunged almost like a snake. "How dare you hurt my mom!" she hissed, her fear forgotten because of her anger.

Frank stepped back, his eyes widening. He was actually feeling threatened and intemidated by both Riff and Miracle, but he hardened his gaze. "How dare you talk back to me!" Frank grabbed her wrists and held her arms behind her back to keep her from going anywhere. "This family is full of misfits!"

Magenta growled, kicking Frank down south as he was endangering her family.

"Oh!" Frank groaned, grabbing himself, letting go of Miracle as he was now in pain just as well as they were.

Miracle, anger fading quickly back into fear as he had grabbed her, backed away a few steps. "D-don't touch m-me again, not a-again..." she stuttered, forgetting her own promise not to allow her parents to know.

"Again!?" Magenta and Riff asked together, gawking at Frank.

Frank huffed, turning away with his arms crossed. "So insensitive! Everytime i try to help you freaks, you just get mad at me! Hasn't anyone considered about how I might feel about all of this!?"

"Maybe if you veren't so blind to others' feelings then they vould care about your's!" Miracle shouted with bits of fear, hiccuping as she turned to storm past everyone. Yes she would go to see LP but she wouldn't force her back, and maybe Nation could check her over from after last night.

Frank growled viciously. "TEENAGERS! I HATE 'EM ALL!" he roared, stomping his foot so hard it broke one of his stylish heels. "Oh, no!" he whined.

Magenta giggled at his little misfortune while she had a tissue pressed to her nose carefully.

"Shut up, you insolent woman!" Frank demanded sharply to her.

Miracle's voice was heard "Young Adult!" The door then closed with a slam that shook the whole castle.

Riff did the scary hissing thing at Frank and then took Magenta to get her nose cleaned properly.

Now outside Miracle broke into a run, kicking her own heels into some bushes along the side of the driveway. She continued to run, pushing past her normal stamina limit until she reached the TV station. Seeing her state the guards let her pass, luckily the camera's weren't rolling at the moment. She called out the three names that were most known to her from the TV station, though LP's was known as she was Miracle's dear friend. "LP, Nation, Cosmo!" she called, huffing and puffing slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

LP was lying upside down on her bed watching the taping for the show before with Brad and Janet arguing and not getting along like she remembered them when she met them. The Earthlings weren't talking sweetly and comfortably to each other anymore, only bitching in the kitchen. She then heard her name being called, and she jumped to her feet, doing a flip out of bed and looking around. The voice sounded familiar. "Miracle?" she wondered as she left her room to look. She tip toed past Cosmo and Nation's room and went to the front of the station and saw her friend. "Miracle!"

Miracle gave a surprise hug to the Transylvanian princess. LP enjoyed the surprise hug and patted her on the back with a smile. Miracle wiped her teared eyes as she had to do something she really didn't want to, but Frank told her to. Cosmo and Nation heard the ruckus and came up to the teenage girls.

"Little Princess, what on Earth is going on?" Cosmo asked, once he saw the girls.

"It's my friend, Miracle, I told you about her, remember?" LP said, showing off Miracle like a prize. "Miracle, you remember Cosmo, I think you have a crush on him." she giggled.

Miracle looked at him, her eyes showing how weary she became, though her face had a small smile and slight bush. "Yes, I remember..." she murmured.

Nation smiled slightly slyly at her brother, but soon the smile soon turned very motherly toward the girls. "How about we go and have a drink and talk?" She hoped that her suggestion could perhaps would help coax Miracle and tell them why she came unexpectidly.

"Come on, I'll get you a seat." LP gently took Miracle's hand to get her rested. "You look like you've been struck by a ghost or something. What's wrong?"

Cosmo glanced at Miracle, feeling odd around her as well as she did. He smirked and rubbed his face as he felt warm suddenly.

Miracle looked at LP, then glanced away. How could she start without worrying LP, or scaring her? "Promise you'll keep calm?" she asked quietly.

"On my grandmother's grave." LP promised, putting her right hand up with a smile.

As they talked, the McKinley siblings shared gestures together. Nation gave Cosmo a teasing nudge as they walked to get the drinks. Cosmo murmured to his younger sister to keep her quiet, darting his eyes at her. Nation chuckled quietly and pressed her lips together to tease Cosmo.

Miracle took a deep breath and gave a tiny smile at LP's statement. "Vell..." she carefully told the story of what had happened. She carefully tried to not go into too much detail, she made it seem like Frank just scared her so much, which was why she looked like that. She wouldn't allow LP to be hurt by the truth of what had happened.

LP nodded slowly to show she was paying attention. "Daddy can be pretty scary, sometimes I miss him, but sometimes I'm glad to be away from him. Sometimes I wish I could be with my own mom..."

Cosmo smiled as he came with drinks. "Anyone care for refreshments?"

"Water for me, Cosmo." LP smiled at him, brightly.

"I told you Little Princess, you will call me Dr. McKinley." Cosmo said, strictly.

"And I told you my name is Little Precious." LP looked away from him, shutting her eyes smugly.

Cosmo froze at her statement and rolled his eyes.

"A bit of juice, please, Dr. McKinley." Miracle asked, feeling nervous. Plus, she only shouted his name as she didn't see him and she was almost extremely shy about calling an adult their proper name to their face, and he was handsome.

"Of course, you can call me Nation." Nation said, taking her tea. She didn't want to pressure LP to call her 'mom' unless she wanted to. She did chuckle though at her retort to Cosmo's words.

Cosmo handed LP her water as she happily drank it, putting a smile on his face. Maybe having a child around wouldn't be so bad, he just wasn't sure if he could be fit enough to be a parent. "I'm just going to call you, Lil." he told the former princess.

"Lil sounds like an old lady's name," LP whined and pouted. She then turned to Miracle and gave her a smile. "Hey, nothing's gonna happen to you here, I promise... They don't hurt people here... Unless they give you those owchy needles! Those sting like Magenta tugging my ear when I said something I shouldn't have, now that hurts!"

Miracle looked at LP, and allowed herself to relax a bit. Her eye twitched slightly as the chair put pressure on her bruise. She patted her friends hand. "I don't like needles either..."

Nation watched them and suddenly gained an idea. "Oh, that reminds me, when did you last have a checkup?" she asked Miracle.

"I can't remember." Miracle murmured.

"Uh-oh!" LP chimed.

"Hmm... I think we need to schedule an appointment," Cosmo smirked. "You need a bit of-"

"SHOCK TREATMENT!" LP blurted out.

"Inside voice, _please_!" Cosmo groaned, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Sorry." LP giggled.

Cosmo hummed, then smirked. "I think we better have two check-ups, Nation."

Miracle looked a bit worried. She had wanted to have a check-over, but it depended on who would give it to her, and she almost started to have second thoughts.

Nation hid her own smirk. For as much as Cosmo didn't know much about children, he was pretty good with them, and then gave a sage looking nod. "Oh, yes, brother."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt a bit." Cosmo smiled, taking out a needle and oozing some juice from it.

LP's eyes lolled in the back of her head and she fell backward, flat on her back.

Cosmo noticed Miracle seemed worried. "Don't worry about her, she'll be okay in a bit. Fainters are weird people, like when that Brad Majors character fainted when he came in with Janet."

Miracle gave a tiny nod at him.

"Don't actually give her that injection," Nation quietly told Cosmo. She then stood up and offered to give Miracle her checkup. "And make sure she's okay."

"Can I help this time, Nation!?" LP stood back on her feet, snapping back instantly. "Please, can I do something!?"

"Keep your pants on," Cosmo chuckled. "You'll help someday, but we just need to see if Miracle is healthy." he then took Miracle's hand to examine her.

Miracle blushed as Cosmo took her hand and was about to examine her like a regular old patient.

"He doesn't like me." LP moaned, clinging onto Nation.

Nation ruffled LP's hair. "No, he does like you," she soothed. "He just doesn't know how to deal with children."

"Alright Mirabelle, this won't hurt a bit." Cosmo said, clutching a board with his pen.

"Miracle." the blonde girl murmured.

Cosmo then asked her various questions if she had any physical or mental disabilities before they would start. Miracle answered all the questions, then she felt like she were going to pass out once Cosmo handed her a hospital gown. "Oh, and put this on. Please undress."

Miracle nodded, then went change, knowing she would have to do this anyway. When she came out, she was hugging the maid outfit, though she hated it, to her chest. She felt calm a bit as LP and Nation were talking and laughing lightly at Cosmo's expense as LP had called him weird. She was then playing with Eddie's old teddy brought into dinner that late November evening well over a year ago when Dr. Scott came to collect his nephew.

"Okay, let's get started," Cosmo took her blood pressure. "Just relax, calm yourself, go to your happy place."

Miracle tried to relax, she didn't exactly have a happy place however.

"Hmm, your heart beat is a bit up," Cosmo noted. "Is something on your mind, child?"

"Young adult." Miracle mumbled, not knowing why men in particular called her a child when she was sixteen. Though, if her father called her that, she'd understand. She turned her head slightly so Cosmo couldn't see her head. It was catching up to her a bit and her eyes welled with tears.

"Miracle?" Cosmo lifted her head and saw her crying. He then frowned. "Now, now, I hate to say a little girl cry... I was only kidding when I called you a kid, I did the same thing to Nation when she was your age, it's not worth getting upset about!"

"I-It's not that." A few tears leaked from Miracle's eyes. Deciding quickly to just get it over with, she brushed her hands over her arms, getting the makeup powder off her skin.

"Oh, my... Did you have an accident?" Cosmo frowned to see her injuries.

Miracle shook her head. She continued to wipe away the makeup powder until the places that were in sight were shown. Her teary eyes looked glazed from the tears, but having uncovered the marks almost had a trance-like affect to her.

"Oh, my..." Cosmo gently patted her head. "Who would hurt a pretty thing like you? You want me to burn their house down for you? Cuz, I will!"

Miracle blushed slightly as he had called her pretty. She shook her head a little, as though it was Frank's, it was the only home she had now. "The bruises aren't all..."

Cosmo got a cup of water and handed it to the girl gently. "Here, you seem to be stressed about something or someone."

Miracle took a sip of the water and looked at Cosmo. As she looked into his blue eyes she told him what happened, the full story.

"We never did like that Frank Furter character," Cosmo replied after being told the story. "We left for Earth, not wanting to become generals like our cousins, your parents, we just wanted to go to Earth, explore, and we found to love it here. Since we became doctors, we lost track of our old home, but we just love it here. Should we collect your parents?"

Miracle looked at him with wide eyes. If they called at the castle and Frank answered, he'd go mad, as in angry. "They don't know vhat happened..."

"Do you still want them, though?" Cosmo asked. "I'll make sure no one hurts you while you're here. Laura and Ricky wouldn't hurt a fly."

Miracle wrapped her arms around her torso. She nodded to the fact she wanted them with her, but she wasn't sure how they could stay here, though she wanted to. Frank practically has her life in exchange for servitude, he could kill her if she didn't work for him.

"Do you need some alone time or do you need someone to stay here with you?" Cosmo offered.

Miracle looked at Cosmo. "STAY!" she didn't want to be her own, she really didn't want to be. "Please..."

Cosmo was shocked by her sudden jeer, but smiled and sat beside her. He then put an arm around her and straightened out her hair and told her everything would be okay with him there. Though Miracle's body stiffened automatically, she didn't move away and relaxed after a while. Her eyes were closed, trying to help with the relaxing. Cosmo read a magazine as she read to occupy his time when she would not speak to him as LP was on the floor with Nation in a waiting room chair.

LP was doing a crayon drawing like a child. Nation found her childish ways strange, but she took note that LP was probably gaining lost childhood while being under Frank's abusive care.

"I thought he'd like you," LP looked at her, referring to Cosmo who seemed interested in Miracle and not his own sister. "Riff Raff and Magenta love each other more than normal siblings, you guys are related, shouldn't you be the same? I don't know, crushes are weird," she looked down sheepishly. "I never had a crush on anyone in all my life."

"Not all of our family have a love like Magenta's and Riff Raff's dear," Nation said, mildly. She then patted LP's hand gently. "And don't worry about it sweetheart you still have plenty of time to find someone you may like, love or have a crush on."

"You mean, like how I'm not promiscuous like Daddy?" LP asked, thinking about what she said. "He's always bringing someone home with him and they have sleepovers in his room. If I had a bad dream when he would have someone over, he said that I was on my own. Luckily Riff Raff let me sleep in his bed with him since he was just as alone as I was with Magenta and Aunty Columbia sharing a room together."

"Did anything happen?" Nation asked in a quiet, gentle voice, looking at the younger girl. She wanted to make sure that her cousin hadn't done anything bad, not that she thought he would.

"Sometimes he'd tell me stories," LP leaned back in memory. "He'd let me sleep in the comfier spot of the bed sometimes and I'd tell him what happened in my dream... He's been more of a daddy to me than Daddy had been, but I think it's because Miracle wasn't around... I never knew he and Magenta even had a daughter back then, but it could explain why Magenta of all people cried when she would tell me the lullaby."

Nation stroked LP's hair and gave a gentle smile. "You mean the Transylvanian lullaby?"

"Uh-huh," LP smiled dainty. "Isn't it a lovely song? I love it more than the Time Warp or the national Moon-drenched Shores of Transylvania anthem."

"I've always wanted to sing it." Nation nodded in agreement.

LP snuggled up closer to Nation in her open arms. "Can you sing it to me tonight, please?"

Nation rested her chin on top of LP's head. "Of course, darling." her voice grew soft and her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Nation, don't cry, if you don't wanna sing, I understand," LP noticed her tears. "I just thought it would be nice. I have a globe of Transsexual that plays the lullaby for me."

Nation smiled and hugged her. "I'm crying because i'm happy you want me to sing for you." she assured.

* * *

><p>While Miracle and Cosmo were happily cuddling once Miracle had her strength back, they stopped once they saw a slightly older woman who looked a lot like Janet come in. "Cosmo, my daughter wants to see you about a new dress?" the woman gently ordered.<p>

"Oh, of course, Emily." Cosmo smiled then turned to Miracle. "Excuse me a moment." he told her gently, then left.

Emily smiled as he left, then turned to Miracle, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked her. "Are you Cosmo and Nation's daughter?"

Miracle shook her head. "No, my parents are called Magenta and Riif Raff." She didn't know if Emily would recognise her, probably not if Janet had gotten rid of any pictures of them together.

"Magenta and Riff Raff?" Emily laughed. "What unusual names, you must be from another country."

Miracle gave a tiny wry smile. "I guess you could say that." She was aware how she looked, almost like a kid had painted on her arms that were visible.

"I hope you're not Mexican," Emily told the teenage Transylvanian as she was on her way out. "Harry hates Mexicans!"

"I'm not Mexican..." She sighed softly and looked between the maid outfit and her hospital gown.

"Well, I best check on my fabulous daughter." Emily gushed, then left Miracle alone. "I don't know what she sees in that Brad person, she needs a man who's strong and protective, not some fish-eyed, weakling."

Miracle raised an eyebrow, had Janet become more self-centred. And were she and Brad here?

LP and Nation were talking about dancing. Nation wasn't much into dancing because she couldn't get her feet to do what she wanted them to. LP then had an idea from remembering the Transylvanian convention and Columbia messed up the dance solo where she did a tap dance, but had an embarrassing outcome.

"I used to tap dance, but Daddy said it would always give him headaches, so he made me stop." LP said, but smiled. "You don't mind it if I danced, would you?"

"Go ahead." Nation smiled.

"Oh, yay!" LP pulled Nation into a tight hug and rushed to her backpack. She took out an old pair of tap shoes Columbia had given her for her birthday handed down from Columbia's favorite aunt, Nelly. "I'll wait until later, but aren't these metal shoes beautiful?" she showed them, tipping on her toes, holding the shoes like a prize.

Magenta had ran in, breathing wheezily like she had been running for hours. "Little Precious... Miracle... thank goodness you're okay..." she said, nearly running out of air.

"Magenta, what're you doing here?" LP asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle, hearing her mother's exclamation, came out holding the outfit to her chest again. She was worried for hearing her mother out of breath. "Mom, vhat's vrong?"

Nation left LP after seeing the state of her cousin and decided to help. She managed to get Magenta breathing properly again.

"Frank... he's... he wants you back, princess," Magenta explained, sounding a little more calm now. "Your grandmother has contacted him, you and he must claim the throne of Transsexual or else she will give it to DeLordy. I'm sorry, Little Precious, but you really have no choice."

"No..." LP shook her head, stepping backward, sounding reminiscent of her father before he was shot with Riff Raff's laser. "NO!" she yelled again, wanting to climb up something to escape and hopefully survive.

"I'm sorry, princess, but you have to or else your father will kill us all..." Magenta sighed. "He's waiting back at the castle to take you away with him!"

Miracle paled as she heard that. She even bit her lip harshly so she wouldn't make a sound.

Nation pulled LP to herself and looked at Magenta. "Where is Riff Raff? I think Cosmo and I may come and talk to Mr. Furter."

"In the lobby," Magenta breathed. "He is too weak from Frank's whipping to move very well, he carried me in here, but passed out on one of the couches and I ran as quickly as I could. You don't understand Nation, Frank is too strong!"

LP growled a lot like Magenta, shaking her hands into fists. "I GROW WEARY OF MY FATHER'S WRATH! WHEN WILL HE LEARN THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE THAN HIMSELF IN THIS WORLD!?"

Magenta gaped at her. "Princess, I have never heard you so dominant in all our years together."

"I'm tired of Daddy treating me like nothing!" LP stomped her foot. "I'm tired of daddy hurting my godparents! And I'm tired of Daddy hurting my new friend! I regret bringing him back to life!"

"Daddy..." Miracle gasped when she saw her father. She started to use the maid uniform to stop any blood that was coming from the wounds.

Riff Raff looked tiredly at Miracle. The bruises were now visible, making his eyes burn with anger, but his face took on a grateful, though tired look.

Nation called Cosmo, then looked at LP and Magenta. "Well, he wouldn't be a match for all of us." She had only known LP a short while, but she truly did consider her as her daughter.

"My father is truly an evil man," LP folded her arms, looking very angry. "Riff Raff was right, he IS a foolish creep! Ever since we came to this planet he's been ignoring me more than usual! He even says its Earth custom to constantly ground your children if they're teenagess, but honestly, I think he made that up! I'm sick of getting hit by him for speaking out of turn, I'm sick of being grounded for asking for dessert, I'm sick of being his test subject for science experiments, I'm sick of being my father's butt monkey!"

Nation petted LP's shoulders comfortingly.

Cosmo came in once he heard his name and he was resting his hands after making a new dress for Janet. He noticed Magenta. "Oh, hello there, what a pleasant surprise."

"Unfortunately it isn't." Magenta told him, then explained to him everything happening. "You're such a brave soul," she smiled at the princess. Are you sure you veren't adopted?"

LP giggled at her. "I'm not adopted, I was born in a laboratory!"

"I don't know vho's vorse, Frank or DeLordy," Magenta crossed her arms, shuddering. "That DeLordy vas such a sick boy vhen ve vere children growing up... Alvays trying to make me his vife..."

"DeLordy's gross!" LP cringed.

Nation looked at Cosmo once he was now brought up to speed. "Riff Raff is in the lobby with Miracle, take some bandages to wrap him up, okay? And we'll get ready to go and talk to Mr. Furter." she then looked at LP, gently. "All of us together will be able to calm Frank down." she quietly hoped that statement would be true.

"Sure thing," Cosmo walked to collect bandages.

"Daddy prefers to be called Doctor, he gets hissy if someone calls him Mister." LP said randomly, putting her hands in her pockets.

Nation looked at Cosmo and nodded. She then looked at LP. "I am a proper doctor I will call him Mister unless he earns the doctor title."

"Hopefully Laura and Ricky can look after our new patient." Cosmo added on his way out.

"Brad's not an 'aminal' you know." LP pointed out.

Cosmo turned to her. "What do you know of Brad Majors?"

"Nevermind that," Magenta said quickly. "Let's get Riffy."

"I just don't get it," LP sighed. "Daddy seemed great when I was a kid, but... he changed smehow... I remember when I was younger, I couldn't wait for him to finish his work so we could play, I'd help him in the lab sometimes, it was before Riff Raff and Magenta came to the castle, but he just seemed happier, then something happened to this woman he would talk about, but I don't remember seeing her. After he said the woman disappeared, he's been cruel and bitter and got the Vitus's to come move in with us, then they found Columbia and Eddie, then well... I think you know the rest..."

Nation gained an understanding look in her eyes. Her mouth dropped open slightly to a round shape. She then hugged LP lightly. "We'll try and sort this mess out, darling."

"Perfect." LP sighed.

"Vho vas this voman, Little Precious?" Magenta asked.

LP turned to her with a shrug. "I dunno... I just don't remember..."

"Stay with Magenta moment," Nation stopped the girls. "I just need to quickly change..." she then went in her room to change into something that was more flexible to work in, she wouldn't be able to help if they were attacked in her normal doctor's outfit.

LP gave her a thumbs up and sat down next to Magenta. LP smiled, looking at her. Magenta turned back and gave a false smile as she was in pain and agony from earlier.

"So what's this elbow sex I've been hearing about lately?" LP asked, making Magenta's eyes go wide.

Cosmo was nursing Riff Raff with some of Miracle's assistance meanwhile. He was healing up a bit, hopefully the bandages would stay healed. LP and Magenta were still waiting for Nation to hurry up and finish changing so they can go confront Frank. His time had come before and maybe now he would listen to reason or risk being killed twice and never come back to life again.

"Tell me." LP begged.

"No." Magenta refused.

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"I WILL tell you," Magenta grinned, towering over her. "In exactly four years!"

"But I can't wait that long!" LP cried.

"You already waited almost fourteen years, what's four more?"

Nation came back with pants, a T-shirt and a pair of trainers on. It was quite stylish but also comfortable.

LP gasped at Nation's new look and leaned closer.

"Vow Nation, you look so nice." Magenta admitted.

"Nation pretty..." LP said slowly with a smile like she was a child at Christmas morning.

Nation gave a smile and blushed slightly. Once again the compliments making her embarrassed.

"Why don't you dress like that, Magenta?" LP turned to the former domestic.

She turned back to her. "Don't start."

Nation chuckled a little. "We may look similar dear but we have different outfit tastes."This was what was needed, some cheer to keep their spirits up.

"That's for sure," Magenta smirked. "Of course, I look much better than you do, Nation."

"Ooh, burn!" LP giggled like a child again.

Nation gave a teasing look. "Well at least I don't get called an animal name... Tiger" she teased, refering to a childhood nickname that Magenta was called by the family because of her hair.

LP giggled a bit more. She found this all very hilarious. "So, what do we do now?"

"Vait for the others, probably." Magenta shrugged.

Miracle, Riff and Cosmo were soon back with the others.

Miracle wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. She smiled weakly at everyone.

Riff looked slightly better now his wounds were treated.

Nation went and hugged him and then returned back to LP. She may not have shown it but she was worried about Riff hearing about him collapsing.

"Do you need anything, Magenta?" LP asked.

"No, thank you, and please, call me 'Aunt'," Magenta smiled assuringly. "I always loved it when you would call me that."

"As long as you don't mind."

"I never mind with you, princess."

LP smiled and patted her head. "Okay Aunt Tiger."

"I mind that." Magenta glared at her with one eye open.

Miracle gave a smile, she guessed Tiger was her mother's nickname at one point, like her father's was Riffles, according to Cosmo.

Riff's lips twitched in amusement.

Nation chuckled, she then looked at the whole group. She knew they'd have to head up for the castle but she didn't want to ruin any of the cheerful atmosphere.

"Enough of this!" Magenta snapped. "Back to business!"

"Yes, ma'am!" LP said, quickly.

Magenta smirked and ruffled up her hair, then looked at her cousins. "Do you vant to come vith us?"

Miracle bit her lip slightly, waiting for the reply.

Riff looked at Cosmo and Nation, also curious of their answer.

"I don't know," Cosmo turned to Nation. "You think Ricky and Laura can handle the patients while we're gone?"

Nation looked back at him. "I'm sure they'll be fine a little, while we sort this out."

"We may as well," Cosmo sighed. "I hate to see a girl like Little Princess go through this."

"That's not my name!" LP whined at him again.

"Princess, Precious, same thing." Cosmo shook his head at her.

"Not for long," Magenta reminded him. "She vishes to denounce the throne."

Nation suddenly had a sly smile. "Cosmo... We should take the car...I want to drive..."

Riff looked at Nation. Why would she have to smile like that if she wanted to drive?

Cosmo's eyes widened, then he nervously smiled. "Silly Nation, you can't drive!"

Miracle smiled slightly at his reaction for Nation's request to drive.

"Riff Raff, Nation is scaring me..." LP looked up nervously.

Riff patted her shoulder in the most comforting way possible.

Nation pouted, then gave into her older brother. "Fine, be spoilsports," she looked at the former princess and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Let's go and sort that man out." Riff declared.

"It's okay, I can drive you know." LP giggled.

"Crashing a spaceship on a foreign planet does not qualify as driving." Magenta teased.

"Hey, that was an accident! I said I was sorry!" LP defended.

"Never mind that, let's get going." Cosmo told everyone.

Riff Raff led ahead, holding Magenta's hand and Miracle held LP's hand. "We're going home..." LP softly sang as they were on their way back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was tapping his foot, impatiently. He had been waiting forever since Riff Raff and Magenta left to pick up LP and take her back home to Transsexual for good this time. He growled, looking out the front monitor waiting for someone to show up. "Where are they!?" he snarled, impatiently.

* * *

><p>It took them a while, but soon they got to the castle. Miracle looked at the castle, looking a little worried. Her hospital gown was luckily covered by a coat that was lent to her. Nation looked up to the castle with an interested look. Riff opened the doors for everyone to go in.<p>

"Vhere do you think he is?" Magenta asked as they came inside.

"Upstairs in his chamber, no doubt," LP replied like a serious, stoic girl. "He would always be up there for me to meet possible suitors for my arranged marriage when I turn 18."

"Royals," Cosmo scoffed. "You had to be a member of the royal family."

Riff Raff was glad they were going to sort this all out. He then led the way, making Nation follow him to find out where Frank was. Miracle seemed to withdraw slightly into herself, like she had done when she first came to the TV Station, when she was forced to go fetch LP. She wouldn't allow Frank to take LP or hurt any of her family again.

LP came closer to her father's room, looking ready to stop him. Finally growing a spine she had been mocked for having a lack thereof.

"I've alvays hated that man." Magenta sneered, looking at the many portraits of Frank around the castle walls.

"Now, Magenta..." Cosmo said, gently.

Riff knocked on the door, a sneer lurking through under his normal, stoic look. Nation pursed her lips in thought. Miracle paled as she realized Frank could punish her for not having a maid outfit, she was his servant now. She, however, steeled her nerves.

Frank growled and opened the door, giving an angered gaze at LP. He then felt calm, and pulled LP into a tight hug, smothering her face with kisses. "I was so worried!" he cried out, hugging her tight, worthy of suffocating her.

LP wriggled in his grip, breaking his arms open and wiping her face from his salivation. "Were you?" she growled.

"I was worried!" Frank repeated, glaring at her. "It hurts me that you would say something like that!"

LP slapped him across his face, shaking her hands into fists. "Father, or not, you don't treat me like you had been for nearly all my life!"

Frank gaped at her, then turned to Riff Raff, Cosmo, Nation, Miracle and Magenta. He glared at them harsher than his daugther. "What did you freaks do to her!?"

Miracle looked at him, glaring at him for calling her family 'freaks'.

"You did this because of the way you treated her and treat everyone!" Riff scowled.

Cosmo and Nation didn't react to the insult, they just looked calm and witnessed everything.

Frank backed up, surprised everyone had the guts to stand up against him. "Well, I'm sorry, but do you realize how stressful it is raising a child _alone_!?"

"You weren't alone!" LP snapped. "Magenta and Riff Raff and Columbia helped the best they could they were more like a family to me than you, Nana, or DeLordy ever will!"

"It's not that!" Frank shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, then he opened them, looking into her eyes. "It's because of your mother leaving me alone to raise you without her! I heard rumors that she ran away to a distant planet, so I came to Earth, and I found Earth people to be charming and... well... easy... but none of them could replace your mother, of course. I just wanted someone to love you and me like a family, Little Precious."

"How do I know that's the truth?" LP spat. She had to admit that was cold and harsh, but she was a little too angry to care about his feelings due to the years of her life she had endured.

Nation took in everything that was said. She then decided that she would try to help this situation out, once it had calmed down a little.

Riff Raff scoffed slightly at Frank's reply. Even if she had Frank shouldn't have taken it out on anyone.

Miracle's look softened though she still looked mad. She looked at LP and her eyes lost their anger.

Frank found himself, falling on his knees and burying his face into his hands as he was crying.

Magenta wanted to give Frank such a punching to knock sense into him, but then found herself softening from his tears and frowned herself, feeling a strange sensation inside her body. "Don't do that..." she said softly.

Frank sniffled, took out his handkerchief and blew his nose, wiping his eyes.

Riff turned away from Frank's form, Frank had hurt him, his sister, LP and just recently his daughter too much for him to forgive him.

Miracle steeled her nerves once again and walked up to Frank. She leaned over him, to calmly tell him something. "I'm sorry that happened, but I von't forgive you for vhat you've done, maybe in time... But ve von't know." she then straightened up and walked away.

Nation stepped closer to where Frank was, but only took one. She would talk to him when at least some of the others went out of the room.

"No, wait!" Frank cried once they left, but bowed his head, weeping. He then saw Nation and sniffled. "You here to say anymore horrible things to me, McKinley?"

"No, I am not here to say 'horrible things'," Nation shook her head. "However, I do want to have a talk with you." Her voice was gentle, but also firm.

Frank sighed sharply and to pull up a chair for Nation as she sat on his bed.

LP walked through the castle. It was very homey like old times, but living with Cosmo and Nation should be better. "I'm sorry you had to endure that." she told Miracle gently.

"It's okay." Miracle replied, gently. She then gave a gentle hug and a warm smile.

LP didn't let her arms dangle at her sides as she expected the hug and put her arms around Miracle. "I think Nation would be a better parent than my father... Though, I don't know if Nation wants to really be my mother, Cosmo doesn't seem to like me all too much."

Miracle pulled LP back enough to look at her. "I can tell she does... And I don't know vhy Cosmo acts like that, maybe he isn't used to children."

"Cosmo's weird," LP commented. "At least he don't look like a fish."

Miracle giggled slightly and almost seemed surprised she felt she could giggle again.

Nation nodded her thanks to Frank. "I'm sorry LP's mother left you, Mr. Furter," she started, her tone sympathetic. She then looked him calmly in the eyes "However that should not give you cause to be mean to anyone." she then adds, her tone still soft.

"I'm not mean, I'm just trying to be a good parent, she always tries to run away!" Frank defended. "I mean, the more I say no, the more she seems to hear yes. I always have to lock her door and never let her step one foot outside the castle because she might escape and leave me like her mother! I can't risk that, Nation!"

Nation frowned lightly. "That is why she would push you away, if you had been more lenient and less worried she would be like her mother then she probably wouldn't dislike you as much as she does now." She sighed softly and kind of softened her approach. "You wouldn't like to be forced to do everything someone else desired would you? Or you wouldn't want to be locked in and not allowed your freedom would you?"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY MOTHER!" Frank yelled suddenly, then cupped his mouth. He then cleared his throat and stepped back. "I mean, I don't know what you're going on about!"

Nation looked at Frank, making a mental note; "His mother must add to his behavior". She then sighed and decided to show him comfort as well to talk, opening her arms. "Mr. Furter... Frank, a child needs to be free, or she/or he, will hate the one who 'locked them up'."

"Oh, yeah? What do you know?" Frank snorted, then smirked teasingly. "Why don't you go in the kitchen where you belong and make me a sandwich?"

Nation raised an eyebrow, smirking back. "Make your own sandwich," she teased, then turned serious. "I mean what I say."

Frank laughed once he noticed Nation was teasing, then raised an eyebrow back at her. "What if I don't, Little Miss Doctor?" he towered over her to look intimidating.

Nation looked calm and not intimidated. "Then I will let Cosmo use medical treatments on you to convince you."

"Fire away." Frank rolled his eyes, annoyed that a woman was telling him what to do. It was being a young prince back home all over again, his mother never leaving him alone about what to do and what not to do. He was going to be a prince, all he wanted to do was party all night and have a lot of beautiful playmates to roam around with.

Nation continued to make a very convincing argument about the way everyone should be treated; rich or poor.

Frank's eyes widened with Nation's argument. His mind has literally and figuratively been blown. "Wow... I... I never thought about that... I never would even think that... I never-"

"Thanks babycakes." Frank turned to her with a smile. "Now, please, will you call me Doctor?"

Nation chuckled a little and gave him a weird smile. "Don't call me Babycakes and I will." she kept her voice low, she didn't like those kind of nicknames.

"Admit it, you like it." Frank teasingly grabbed her arm. He found himself attracted to her and ready to be a normal man and not an estranged man living on Earth, luring people to their deaths, demise, and hopefully lost virginities. "Say, you don't seem that close with your brother as your cousins are close with each other."

Nation looked up at him with a coy smile. "And if we do?" she had to admit, she found Frank attractive. "I'm not interested in Cosmo that way... The only love I have for him is family love."

"You liked it..." Frank came closer. "And why not? There's no crime into giving yourself over to pleasure."

Nation smiled and looked. "Because, I rather like the idea of marriage first... And Cosmo is my brother, we don't condem our cousins, we would never follow their example."

"Good, cuz that's disgusting." Frank laughed, then frowned. "I'm sorry, I feel this sudden disturbance in my stomach when I mock others now... Like... you trained me to be a decent person... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Nation ignored the shouting. "I only told you something that was true and meaningful... Your own mind has changed how you feel..."

Frank stepped back, feeling that he had indeed had a change of heart. He smiled pleasantly around Nation and came closer to her, biting his tongue. He wanted to take her down and devour her right there and then. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor and started to kiss her all around from her face to her neck, to unbuttoning her shirt to oil her up and rub her down, down, down.

Nation flushed from a wave of warm desire. She ran a hand up his back to his hair to gently wrap her fingers in it. She whispered a stop as she wanted to be married before she would give herself fully to someone, however she wanted Frank and didn't know if he'd ever consider her for marriage.

Cosmo laughed from his cousins talking about Miracle and courting her, then gaped with them as they walked in to check with things since they came back to the castle to see Nation and Frank on the floor. "Well really now, Nation, that's no way to behave on your first day out!"

Riff and Genta hid giggles as Cosmo said that, bringing up a faint feeling of deja vu with Ricky back when he was merely Rocky Horror.

"Frank, why can't you keep people pure?" Magenta taunted.

"Sorry." Frank smiled sheepishly, quickly cleaning up, never tired. He never ran out of energy, even if he had to chase after certain people

Riff Raff looked at the scene and turned and walked out the door.

Nation giggled sheepishly and blushed. "Shut up, Cosmo."

Cosmo walked out with everyone else. Once Nation was cleaned up, she left too. Frank sighed, feeling he was too forward with her. "She won't marry me now... I was too forward... I was too creepy..." he then took out a tiny black box to show an engagement ring with sparkles. It looked like a crystal. "I can't go to her... and I can't go home... She won't wanna be my wife this way, who wants to be with one who sleeps around like some sick, disgusting animal?"

Nation sighed from where she was walking behind the group of other adults. She liked Frank but knew he wouldn't be able to accept someone who was merely a doctor with no high rank, it wouldn't be right for a prince to marry or be with her.

* * *

><p>Frank sighed, putting his ring away. He then wondered if he should just go back home or wait in time. There then came a whirring noise from the transporter of the castle. He turned to see a familiar face and stepped back. "Oh, god, its you!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Earth people have fish eyes, smell like fish, they have to be fish." LP remarked as she was alone with Miracle and they were going into the princess's old bedroom.

Miracle tilted her head with a smile. "I guess..."

"I wanna see an actual fish," LP said, taking out a Moon-Drenched Shores of Transylvania book to show Miracle about the world she actually came from. "This is the beaches of Transsexual, Miracle, they're a lot prettier and more special than Earth's beaches. The moon is so bright and the waves are so peaceful and tranquil, Nana has her own beach for the royal Furter family. If you want, I can tell you all about Transsexual."

Miracle looked intrigued. "I'd love to know about Transsexual..."

"What would you like to know?" LP asked, smiling and kneeling close to her.

Miracle looked down in thought a second and then back up at LP. "Vhat things can you do there?"

LP flipped through some of the pages, showing her pictures of several Transylvanians. "There's of course the Time Warp, the sacred Transylvanian tradition. There's annual conventions, usually held by the royal depending on which part of Transylvania you go to with food, dancing, fun, and meeting the royal host of the convention. You can also go to the beach whether day or night, just make sure you keep a jacket when its very late, it gets really cold there at late hours. Plus, we don't see the sun, we see it at least once a month or so. I never saw the Transylvanian sun."

Miracle looked very intrigued at LP's description. She couldn't wait until she had a chance to visit Transsexual.

LP then flipped to a page and gave a small smirk to a group of children around a little girl that looked like LP wearing a midnight blue dress with her hair in twisted pigtails. They all actually looked like they were having a good time as they played on the beaches with her on the moon-drenched ocean shores.

Miracle looked at the picture and smiled. "Is that you, LP?"

"Yeah," LP smiled friendly. "My old playgroup. I only got to see them like twice a month, they're good friends, but I barely see them anymore since I came to Earth." she then had an idea strike, "WE SHOULD GO MEET THEM!" her voice was louder than it had ever been and she anxiously cupped her mouth sheepishly at her outburst.

Miracle blinked, and then smiled. "Ve could sometime."

"Sorry about that outburst, I don't know where that came from." LP cupped her mouth, looking awkwardly around Miracle.

"Don't vorry about it." Miracle gave a comforting smile. She was trying to keep the act up that she was oblivious to the bruises, like they didn't affect her.

"Daddy didn't hurt you did he?" LP gently took Miracle's hands.

Miracle squeezed both of LP's hands gently. She opened her mouth but words failed her, she didn't know what to say fully.

LP took her hands away. "It's okay," LP then pulled her glasses off, showed some makeup and showed a black eye. "It hurts more if you hide it than share it with someone."

Miracle looked at the bruise with wide eyes. She wasn't ready to tell LP about the full extent Frank had managed to hurt her, however, she didn't want to cause anymore friction between LP and Frank than there already was. "Vhat happened?"

"I was wearing his best heels once when I was playing, but I fell and they broke underneath me," LP replied. "He punched me, didn't help that he was hungover too. I thought Magenta was gonna skin him alive though, I still remember her looking at him that he had hit a little girl."

Miracle gently hugged her friend.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not afraid of anyone anymore," LP smiled, then bit her lip. "Except your mother when she's having a cycle, take my advice and don't bug her too much if she's in a worse mood than usual. You _will_ regret it."

"Is she really that bad?" Miracle nervously smiled. She then looked down, ready to tell LP what had happened, after the reply, as she couldn't hide a secret from LP, now that LP had showed her bruise.

"Let's just say when she's bloating, Daddy made a _huge_ mistake of asking her if she were pregnant again." LP said, shivering from that incident. "Maybe she'll go easy on you, it can be stressful working for my father it seems."

Miracle gave a tiny smile but continued to look at the floor. After requesting LP didn't hold it against Frank, as she did herself, she told her about what had happened. She paraphrased it so that there were no details and hopefully LP wouldn't understand properly until she was old enough.

LP bit her fist at every word and detail. She couldn't believe her father was such a monstrous beast. She had heard many others tell her that, but she never wanted to believe them. She wanted to think of him just stressed from his job and being a single parent all together. "I'm so sorry, Miracle. I promise he won't hurt you ever again, if he does, I'll release your mother's dogs. Though, I think he won't," she smirked.

Miracle hugged her friend and then giggled slightly at the thought of Frank liking Nation.

LP smiled, handing the moon-drenched shores book to Miracle. "Hold onto this, to remember me by... I will never forget you, Miracle Vitus..." she smiled. "I wish my last name were Vitus sometimes, but I'm merely a Furter. Better than my Daddy though, he must've gotten made fun of for having the same name as a hot dog."

Miracle hugged the book close to her chest with one arm, using the other to hug LP. "Maybe it vill become McKinley... But if Nation marries Frank, then it vill still be Furter, but it shouldn't be so bad then."

"Little Precious McKinley," LP said her full name, then squealed. "OOH, THAT SOUNDS GREAT TO SAY!"

"And here..." Miracle handed LP a clip she had for as long as she could remember, sure it was from Janet, but she had it since she was young.

LP took the clip gently. "What's this?" she looked around it with awe and wonder.

Just then, Nation came inside. It was time to say goodbye and go back home to the TV Station.

LP frowned a little, seeing her and slumped her shoulders. "Aw, Nation, can't we stay a little longer?" she whined, batting her eyelashes to look innocent.

"Sorry, Little Precious," Nation shook her head. "But we can come back in a few days if you like."

Miracle looked at Nation. She gave the woman a quick hug and once again gave LP a hug. She would have to apologize to Frank about the maid uniform, but that could wait a little while.

"Okay," LP sighed in defeat, hopping off the bed and joining Nation. "Well, see you later, Miracle. Good luck and have fun with your new life."

Miracle followed LP and Nation until she could wave to the trio going back to the TV Station. She then returned back in the castle, placing the book carefully in her room and went in search of her parents as they discussed dinner options such as 'creamed ice'. Nation held LP's hand as they headed back to the TV Station. Thoughts of Frank, LP, and the life they could have one day shared went through her mind.

* * *

><p>Cosmo went out and followed the girls back to the TV Station. He smiled one last time at Miracle, then continued walking to keep up business back home. Though he was teasing her more than usual today, Cosmo was happy that his younger sister had someone to keep her safe, secure and happy. Plus she was getting the child she had always wanted. He wondered what sort of future life he could carry on his shoulders with Miracle now involved, but would she really go for someone like him?<p>

Nation looked at Cosmo. "She does like you, brother." She didn't physically tell him but gave a look in her eye about what she was thinking. Cosmo and Nation weren't exactly twins, but still had a telepathic link to each other like many Transylvanians.

"What are you yapping about, Nation?" Cosmo turned to her in surprise that Nation was telepathically speaking to his suddenly. He was a little embarrassed, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with Miracle.

Nation rolled her eyes at his reply. "It's okay to be in love with someone," her looks said.

"Yeah, you take a roll in the hay with old Frankie." Cosmo snickered.

"Hush your pervy thoughts," Nation replied in a teasing tone, then smiled at LP, looking down at her. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm... I want one of these things..." LP held her hands together to make a shape. "They kinda look like this, filled with noodles and have some sort of tomato sauce on top with sprinkled cheese? I think they called it 'spee-ghetti' I had never tried it, but I hear its famous."

"Spaghetti?" Nation thought, and smiled. "I think we can manage that."

"Okay!" LP chirped. "No meatballs please though for me, I don't like meatballs that much. I'll take cheesy bread though."

Nation chuckled. "Okay dear, I'll have to go get changed and see to the patient, but I'll make sure we have that spaghetti on time, okay?"

"Okay!" LP danced, then clung onto Cosmo. "Looks like it's just you and me Carlo!"

"Cosmo." the bald man gazed at her, annoyingly.

"And I told you my name is not Little Princess!" she teased him, laughing.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Miracle had found her parents, looking through many recipe books.<p>

"What should be for dinner?" Magenta looked through a book that was in Columbia's shelf. It was full of desserts however and not a proper dinner. Magenta saw several foods she had never seen heard of. "What is this creamed ice?"

Miracle, who had come into the kitchen, described the wonders of Ice Cream. It was the one treat she had always loved to eat.

"Iced Cream..." Magenta looked as Miracle described it to her. "It looks quite good. But I heard Columbia say she would get headaches from eating it too fast and catching the brain freeze."

Miracle giggled slightly. "Brain Freeze isn't a disease, Mom. It's just a reaction caused by how cold the ice cream is. I'm going to get changed, and if you're making ice cream, can you add cherries, in it, pretty please?"

"Cherries? I know those, but very well, Miracle," Magenta smiled at her daughter. It felt very precious to hear herself being called 'Mom' from her long-lost daughter. "What type of ice cream would you hunger for, darling?"

"The normal kind." Miracle smiled, deciding not to joke about it saying 'the cold kind'. She then went to get a change of clothes and if she happened to see Frank on the way, apologize about the maid outfit.

"Normal it will be." Magenta smiled, taking out a bowl to prepare this 'creamed ice' concoction. Hopefully she could get it all right on her first try without any mess ups, but then again, neither of them had ice cream before so maybe if any accidents happen, they'll be intentional.

Riff helped as best he could.

Frank felt horrified from what happened inside his room. He was so shocked he didn't notice Miracle was with him with a whole new change in wardrobe. He was a lot paler than normal, with or without makeup.

Miracle looked at Frank with wide eyes, she hadn't seen him without his makeup before. She softly cleared her throat and kind of averted her eyes so she wouldn't be caught 'staring'. "Are you alright... Sir?"

Frank blinked, turning to her. He was lightly breathing and stood next to her. "Oh, Miracle..." he sniffled, wiping his nose. "Little Precious and I... we... we need to get home... for my... wedding..." he gulped in mid-sentence. "To Annette..." He didn't seem to notice her change in clothes.

Miracle looked surprised and strangely a little saddened for Frank. "An ar-arranged marriage?" she asks, her voice gentling a little.

Frank slowly nodded, his eyes still wide. "I'm the one to take the throne after my mother dies and she's getting old. Little Precious will go after me. If we don't accept the throne, it will go to my cousin, DeLordy, and _no one_ likes DeLordy!"

Miracle walked a little closer, and only doing this as she knew Frank was in shock, she patted his shoulder in a kind of comforting way.

Frank sniffled, and pulled Miracle into a hug without warning, patting her back.

Miracle stiffened but gently patted his back. "It'll be ok, somehow it vill be sorted..."

"Thank you, Miracle, I'm sorry I was rough on you." Frank sniffled, looking as good as a kicked puppy.

Miracle let out a soft sigh. "If it happens again I vill never forgive you, but for now... I forgive you..."

Frank sniffled and blew his nose in her hair and squeezed her more.

Miracle winced slightly but was going to allow Frank to have the hug a little while longer. If he tried anything she would be out of there as quick as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Prepare to meet the strangest RHPS OC you have ever seen! AnnaleaseTurner owns her and the idea of her, but don't judge her. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Transsexual, a young looking woman was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror as someone worked on Makeup for her and her hair. Her gaze was distant almost as if she wasn't seeing her face in the mirror. This woman could be considered beautiful but the smile on her lips often made people think of her as strange rather than beautiful. Her hair was as soft and black as a raven's downy feather, her eyes were chocolate-colored and doe-like, however her lips were a slightly natural blood red and were in her usual smile. Her chin was delicate and her cheekbones were structured. A gentle hum of a song could be heard.<p>

There came in the chubby old queen, smiling brightly at the young looking woman, cupping her hands together. "Ah, there's my future daughter-in-law!" she squeezed the young woman, kissing her on the cheeks, then backing up. "You must be delighted, my dear! My son is a fool if he turns you down!"

The woman looked at the Queen. "Yes, Annette is very pleased your majesty, she requests you forgive her for not curtsying her maid is trying to make her look nice..." Her voice was childlike, respectful, and slightly spacey all at once. She sometimes spoke of herself in third person, but this was often, only when her outlook on the world was most different, though she understood about the 'other world'. Reality to her is the other world, especially on her personal view on a world she would think of as normal.

"Oh, very good," the Queen smiled. "I trust that it'll be among grandest celebration that you marry my darling Frankie. Hopefully his little girl will keep quiet about you, she's a little chatter box that one is. We just have to wait for Frankie now, Annette."

Annette smiled a little more sweetly and allowed her maid to turn her back around to finish the preparations to meet Frank. Her dress was quite fitted and was a burgundy red with dark lace trimmings, it was styled in the usual noble Transsexual style but with a little more plainness. Her hair had been pinned back from her face but was loose and curled behind her head down to her mid-back.

"Oh, this is just so exciting!" the Queen giggled and clapped, eager for the wedding.

Annette giggled as well, the Queen's excitement more susceptible to her, she moved one of the curly strands over her shoulder. "Annette can't wait either, Your Majesty."

"Annette is going to make me one proud mama." the Queen laughed with a smile.

When the maid was done, she stepped back, looking at the floor in respect for her 'lady' and the queen. Annette thanked her and looked back at the queen. "Where will we meet Prince Frank?" she asked, sweetly, becoming more focused of the other world.

"He lives now in the mysterious place they call 'Ea-arth." the Queen pronounced the best she could. "We'll go later on."

Annette nodded once again. "Yes, your Majesty. May Annette offer you some tea while we wait?"

The maid took alert to this as she tidied up the vanity table and prepared to go make fresh tea quickly.

"You're offering me tea? How indifferent!" the Queen smiled, sitting on her now crushed chair with her fat leg crossed over her other. She then happily looked out, feeling full of herself seeing the royal subjects outside her window preforming regular duties and living the way they wanted without anyone to judge them, but that's what Transsexual was all about! "I remember the night Frankie was born, most painful, yet best night of my life, the night that my beautiful creature was destined to be born!"

Annette smiled too and hummed a gentle tune. She was happy, but something was nibbling at her inside, would Prince Frank-N-Furter reject her or not. "Your family is truly the most beautiful..." she told the Queen, mostly because of how striking her eyes were. She had seen portraits of the Furters and was struck by how their eyes were.

"Oh, I know that, honey," the Queen smiled. "I knew that from when I took throne with Frankie's father. And you are just as, if not more beautiful than I am, my dear!"

Annette blushed. "Thank you, your Majesty, but you and your family are the best on Transsexual."

"Oh, that just warms my three hearts." the Queen gushed at her compliments. "Where were you when I wanted a daughter to be born to me?"

"I wasn't even a twinkle," Annette smiled. "But, at least I will get a chance now." She was almost awed that the Queen of the 'other world' wanted her as a daughter which was surprising, she herself didn't think she was worth much, not even a noble in her own world.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Cosmo was scolding LP. She had been in the Terminal Ward once again, offering to comfort and support Brad. Nation gently scolded her, then went to make dinner and decided that maybe LP was just bored sitting which was why she went exploring unattended. She decided to make the girl useful and help her with dinner.<p>

"Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti!" LP sang as she followed Nation to the kitchen. She then saw Janet, Emily, and her husband, Harry. "Not spaghetti..." she observed.

"Hello." Nation smiled at Janet, Emily, and Harry.

"Hello." The Weiss family greeted back.

"Oh, hello there!" Janet grinned, walking in her new dress to LP. "Are you one of my fans?"

LP raised an eyebrow at Janet. She seemed a lot different since the last time she saw her, apart from her having twins with Brad and them now being married. "Who are you and why do you sound like a man in a little black dress?...Are you a fish?"

Nation blinked and gave a nervous laugh. "Come on, LP, dear."

"But why are _they _here?" LP whined as she was taken away. "Aw, come on, Nation!"

Nation looked at LP. "It's funny, sweetheart, but you mustn't go around, calling people fish." she said as soon as they were out of earshot from the Weiss family.

"Fine, I'll stop," LP harrumphed, folding her arms. She then turned and saw a working video camera. "OH, MY OPHELIA, I'M ON TV!" she screamed suddenly, rushing to the camera with her tongue dangling from her mouth. "I'm on TEEEVEEEE! I'm on TEEEVEEE!"

Nation slapped her hand over her eyes and shook her head, laughing. "LP, we're going to make dinner, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." LP laughed, then went back to Nation.

Nation managed to get them into the kitchen with no further mishaps or distractions. She then got them sorting out dinner.

"Spaghetti, Spaghetti!" LP sang, running in the kitchen with a fork. She was indeed younger than she should be.

Cosmo was reading some paper and quickly folded it to hide it. "He knows too much!"

Nation looked at her brother. "Who knows too much?" she looked at him, but kept a glance to make sure LP wouldn't hurt herself.

Cosmo turned to Nation, keeping the paper away. "Brad has made a discovery... he and Farley are twins."

"He had to find out sometime." Nation sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cosmo sighed, looking back to make sure LP wouldn't be eavesdropping.

"We're gonna have to be allow things to play things out," Nation shrugged. "It'll all turn out okay."

"Who'd think Brad Majors was adopted?" Cosmo asked himself, looking at the orphanage papers with Farley and Brad as children on them, Farley didn't wear glasses but Brad, of course, did.

"What're we looking at?" LP came over with a wooden spoon in her hand and a silver pasta drainer on her head like a helmet.

Nation looked at LP, and looked amused with her choice in fashion with kitchen appliances. "Oh, a warrior... Cosmo was just talking about a story in the newspaper. Now, warrior, let us prepare dinner before Cosmo turns evil."

"Yes... just a silly news story, it's a grown-up thing." Cosmo added to Nation's explanation, then looked long at LP's new look.

"I'm grown up!" LP protested.

"Sorry but you're going to need this for noodles, not for your noggin." Cosmo took the pasta drainer off her head.

Nation gave a conspiratorial wink, then playfully gasped. "Oh, no, it's started!" she whispered, then went to put the pasta on.

"What's started?" LP asked, watching Nation.

Nation looked at her again with another wink. "Cosmo's evil side, because's he's hungry." she stage whispered.

"Oh, no!" LP gasped like a frightened child. "Hes not gonna eat all the spaghetti, is he?"

Nation patted LP's head. "No, he won't eat it all, that's why I'm putting a lot in."

"Don't get tubby, Cosmo." LP giggled, gripping the pasta bowl. She then sighed and handed it to Nation to use to cook with.

Laura came into the kitchen for a moment. "Bert's on his way for something to drink." She then collected some water and bounced off.

LP noticed what Laura had said. She had never heard of this Bert person. "Bert? Who's Bert? Is he your son?" she wondered, looking at the siblings.

"Erm, no, Bert is a friend." Cosmo said, uneasily.

Nation pulled a slight face and then returned to her normal look. "Just be careful not to be alone with him" she murmured.

A few seconds later a man with a black bob, sunglasses and a bright yellow suit came walking in. "Hello!" he exclaimed, not saying his normal phrase as he knew the siblings had enough of that when they were doing the first part of the show.

LP squeaked, then rushed to behind Cosmo and Nation. Bert's sudden appearance and shock surprised her. She looked at him and all around, but stayed hidden. She didn't even ask if Bert was a fish.

Nation looked at Bert, forcing a natural looking smile on her face. "Hello, Bert, nice day."

Bert smiled back and looked at LP, she had been standing behind Nation. "Who is this little girl?" he asked with a weird grin appearing on his face.

LP squeezed below Nation's waist, feeling scared. "He is something kind of strange..." she mumbled to herself, avoiding contact with the strange man."

"She's... She's here to see Miss Mental Health!" Cosmo covered up. "Isn't that right?"

"Huh?" LP wondered, not knowing who that is.

Nation patted LP's hand. "Don't worry."

Bert didn't look convinced, however he shrugged. He wouldn't go after a minor. "I just came to get a few drinks..." he then went to fetch some from the fridge.

"Is he going to bite me?" LP asked with wide eyes and pouting.

"Just stay with us and you will be fine." Cosmo assured her, quietly.

"Should I say hello?" LP lowered her eyes, looking at the floor in front of her.

Nation glanced back at LP. "You can say hello if you want to, dear."

Bert headed back to the kitchen door. He seemed awfully happy about something.

LP came out, with her hands behind her back. She shuffled her feet, seeing Bert and tilted her head. "He reminds me of Daddy's old friend, Lester Fuzz..."

"Interesting," Nation said softly, then smiled. "Wanna go and get the plates out?" she asked, showing which way the cupboards they were in.

Bert had one last thing to say, smirking evilly inside, "Hooplah!" he exclaimed, hurrying off.

LP's eyes widened again, she then frowned a little at that exclamation. "Daddy..." she said softly, then went to the cupboard Nation told her about and went to pass them out for their dinner.

Nation watched LP, a brief sad look passing over her face. She was still upset that she couldn't marry Frank.

LP passed the plates and climbed into a shopping cart in the kitchen, using the ladle to use it as an oar and rolled all around the kitchen. for someone her age, she really did have a big imagination and filled with child-like wonder.

Nation watched LP and smiled as she was amused. She found it funny with the use of a shopping cart and a ladle as a makeshift gondola or boat.

"Oh, kitchen of running waterrrr!" LP sang in an Italian fashion, rowing with the ladle. "I am Little Precious Furter!"

"How old does that girl think she is?" Cosmo glanced at her, strangely.

Nation just chuckled and soon had the pasta done.

* * *

><p>The McKinley siblings then ate their spaghetti dinner with the Furter girl. Back at the castle, aftering talking with Frank, Miracle was making dinner with her parents. Miracle was cooking the others' main meal. She kept on glancing at Frank. Riff Raff was glaring but helping Magenta make the 'iced cream'. Frank came out of his room, carrying a large collection of little girl toys and dresses. He was pondering what to do with them, but looked at them sadly.<p>

"I know vhat I'm doing!" Magenta growled, her personal space invaded. "I think cherries are these blue things." she took out a blueberry.

"Could I help?" Frank offered.

Magenta glanced at him, then her eyes widened. "You vant to help?" she couldn't believe he of all people would ask that.

Riff Raff seemed completely gobsmacked at Frank's offer to help and Miracle's willing to allow him to. Then again both siblings didn't know what had happened.

"Could you please come and get the salt, sir?" Miracle asked Frank.

"Okay." Frank sighed, dropping the box and getting some salt.

Miracle offered a tentative smile and then continued to cook.

Riff Raff shook his head clear and then looked at the fruit. "I think cherries are red..." he murmured to Magenta.

Magenta glared at him, pinching the blue fruit. "I think I know what cherries are, and I like blue better, so I pick blue!" she put the blue fruits into the mixture.

Riff rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"Thank you for the comfort Miracle, I really needed that." Frank said, softly, still a little shaken.

Miracle continued to cook and made some quiet small talk with Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, shall we get ready for you to go see Frankie now then?" the Queen asked once she took one last extra serving of chocolate cake for dessert. She wanted to be well fed so she wouldn't feel forced to eat Magenta's cooking. Whenever she'd come visit Magenta would always make a feast for her, but the Queen had to admit, Magenta was a rough woman, but her food wasn't good enough even for an Earth dog to touch.

Annette dabbed her mouth clean with a napkin and smiled happily. "Delighted to, your Majesty."

"Oh, wonderful, come with me!" the Queen gushed, hopping from her spot and walking sluggishly to carry her fat legs to her son's home to invade his privacy and welcome him to the dangers and wonders of arranged marriage.

Annette almost seemed to float with how smooth her walk was. Her eyes went distant but a pleasant smile was on her face and a hum that wasn't louder than her breathing could almost be heard.

The Queen saw the small servant trying to reach the button to send them away. She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Move it, I know what I'm doing." she stepped inside, cramped. "THIS THING IS GETTING TOO SMALL!"

Annette blinked as the servant was pushed. She gave a quiet giggle as she had saw it as a game of 'push the butterfly people'. When the queen climbed into the space where they stood to be transported she, Annette, was pressed into a corner.

The small servant stepped out to make sure they were safely inside. "You all ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, get on with it, small fry!" the Queen demanded.

"Yes ma'am, have a safe travel." the small servant pushed the button, sending Annette and the Queen away in a beam of light.

Annette closed her eyes at the bright light. She didn't open them and looked around "this doesn't look like a castle..." she said quietly, and a little more high-pitched in nervousness.

"Oh, please, it's merely-" the Queen stepped out and looked around. "Say... This isn't my Frankie boy's place! It can't be! Francois Nestor Furter, you better not have lied to me again!" she growled, looking around for the right directions. It looked nothing like she remembered if it was the right place.

* * *

><p>Annette stepped out too and played with a lock of her hair. She saw a TV and gave a soft exclamation. To her it looked like one of the viewing monitors used to call people from, but to the normal eye it was obviously not one. She glided over and tried to get it to work.<p>

"Maybe this'll know where Frankie is." the Queen suggested, looking at the monitors. She pulled some switches, but nothing happened and one of the screens she tampered with went to static snow. "Oh dear, I think I've angered it."

Annette looked at the queen as she said this. "These are quite temperamental, your majesty..." she sounded a little annoyed with the 'monitors'.

Suddenly the high back chair turned around, a man sat there looked mad, his hair slightly mussed due to it seeming he must have been snoozing. "How dare you break my Televisions... Who are you and how did you both get in here anyway?!" he shouted, standing up and storming over to the two women.

The Queen turned to him, glaring. "Who do you think_ you_ are and why are you in my beloved son's home uninvited in such clashing attire!" she demanded, growling at him.

Annette looked at the man with wide eyes. Her lips parted in shock and she stepped back.

"Look lady," the man glared at the Queen. "This is _my_ office in _my_ TV station, I am Farley Flavors, and I demand you tell me who you are and what the heck you're doing here!?" he shouted. How dare these strange woman come in and break his things in his office. However the younger one was quite pretty and he found himself wanting her. He grabbed Annette's arm assuming they were mother and daughter. "Tell me or I'll get the girl sent to prison." he threatened.

Annette's face took on a look that obviously showed she had gone into her own world, probably because of the scare she was experiencing.

"This isn't Frankie's place after all!" the Queen exclaimed, looking around. She then sighed and decided to make this quick. "I am Queen Lavender of Transsexual, Transylvania. Darling and loving Mighty Furter of the Transylvanian galaxy. Now release my future daughter-in-law, she is too good for the likes of you, 'Funky Flavors'!"

Farley sneered at the Queen. "I don't think I will, go waddle off and tell your 'Frankie' that he'll have to pay for the damages you two women have caused!" He looked at Annette and saw her face in his eyes on a glint. If Janet didn't work out, this girl would make a great face for his show, and her mental state would allow him to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the Queen snarled. She then turned to Annette. "I can't believe this guy thinks he can get away with this!"

"Don't worry, I'll defend you from this knave of tom cats." Annette said quietly and aimed a slap at Farley.

Farley growled once he was hit. "You are insane!" his grip tightened on her and he shook her a bit. "I don't care if you are a queen or wherever you live, in MY living place, you do as I say, now go or the girl will be institutionalized!" he spit at the queen.

"Ugh, fine!" the Queen grew impatient. "This place clashes with my outfit anyway! You just better not hurt my daughter-in-law! Frankie must meet in all one piece, then he can devour her later." she chuckled. "What do you want Funky?"

Annette looked up at Farley. Her doe eyes wide and looking almost like an animal they were 'named after' was stuck in headlights of an approaching car.

Farley glared at the Queen and used his free arm to wrap around Annette and draw her closer, looking like a predator. "I want 'Frankie' to come down here and pay for the damages... Especially if you want the girl to not be harmed or locked away."

The Queen snorted. "Fine, I'll get him. Once you meet my darling Frankie you'll be sorry!" she went to a distance and took out a contactor button from her fur coat. "Annette, make sure this Funky Flavors doesn't cause no trouble!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Annette nodded respectively.

"It's Farley Flavors!" the boss man growled. "FAR-LEY! Not Funky!"

"This old thing better work!" the Queen snapped, pressing her button to get it to work. "I know what your name is, Freaky."

Annette giggled kind of sweetly. She found the queen's naming of Farley, funny.

Farley growled and glared at the queen.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Miracle was serving up the food on the table as it was her job now. Riff Raff helped serve the drinks. Frank still looked shaken once he sat down for dinner. He didn't take any of the food or get a drink.<p>

"Come on, Frank, eat." Magenta told him.

"I can't, I'm not hungry." Frank said, shallowly.

"You gotta eat something!"

Miracle looked at her parents, then at Frank. "I'll have something if you vill."

Frank turned to her. "I won't subject you to torture of your mother's cooking."

"SHE COOKED!" Magenta snapped, then settled down. "Sorry..."

Riff Raff only blinked as the noise of one of the communicators sounded. He then went and collected the communicator to answer the call with his title on Transsexual. "General Riff Raff here."

"Ah, yes, Vitus, there you are," the Queen smirked. "I'm afraid I've gotten lost, this man doesn't know how to treat a woman of high social status! Can you believe that, Vitus?"

"It is not right, your Majesty," Riff Raff made himself sound like he agreed. "Do you know roughly where you are, and would you like to talk to Prince Frank?"

"Oh, yes, I miss my darling boy, I need him and have a lovely surprise for him!" the Queen grinned in a way that could only match Frank's Cheshire cat grin. "I'm not sure, this man 'Farley Flavors' or whatever is holding us here and won't let us go!"

Riff Raff nodded and took the communicator into the dining room. "The Queen for you Prince... We'll come and fetch you your majesty, just stay calm please so he won't have to hurt anyone."

"Oh, gods..." Frank shuddered about talking with his mother. What did she want now? Didn't she know her son was in trauma? "Could you ladies excuse me for a moment?" he stood up from the table.

"Go ahead." Magenta waved him off.

* * *

><p>"Excellent!" the Queen chirped, then turned sharply to Farley and Annette. "You're gonna get it now, Mr. Funky Chicken!"<p>

"Oh, goodie..." Annette's glazed eyes cleared again.

"Stupid woman." Farley mumbled about the Queen. He headed over to her, half carrying Annette, he would talk to Frank too.

Riff Raff gave a stiff bow and went to the girls about the Queen and someone else being caught by Farley Flavors.

"What a silly name, Farley Flavors." the Queen laughed at the man in charge.

"Mother?" Frank stepped in to speak with her about the situation.

Annette looked at the new face in the Communicator. So this was Frank, seeing a more real version made her blink.

Farley glared at the queen and then looked at Frank in the communicator. "Am I speaking to 'Frankie'?" he asked, putting sarcastic emphasis on 'Frankie' and leaned down so he could be seen and the threat would be evident.

Frank shut his eyes slowly and rolled his eyes, opening them again. "Yes, this is 'Frankie'. What are you doing with my mother, sir?"

"This man doesn't know how to treat a royal, Frankie! Make him stop!" the Queen cried, feigning distress. "You love Mummy, don't you?"

"Yes, Frankie loves Mummy." Frank mumbled.

"Your mother and her little guest caused damages to my office equipment," Farley smirked. "Now, I want you to come down and pay for the damages they caused... Or both of them will pay the consequences," he showed Annette to Frank as well, grabbing her by the chin to turn her face fully to the communicator.

Annette possessed the exotic slightly ethereal beauty of most Transylvanians on Transsexual.

Frank raised an eyebrow at Annette. He didn't recognize her and wasn't sure whether to care for her lie threatened or not. But his mother was held hostage. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I suggest you come and pay like I said," Farley instructed. "Or they will pay the consequences, both your mother and future bride."

"Future bride?" Frank's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem with that, Frankie Boo?" the Queen said, sounding strictly serious, though it was laughable for her to use one of Frank's old nicknames.

Frank then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, where are you exactly, Funky Flavors?"

"In my office in the TV Station," Farley said. "Tell the guards to show you the way."

Annette was stunned by Frank's lovely eyes, so she didn't speak.

"Very well, don't you two worry, I'll get you out of there." Frank signed off.

"Now you're in for it, Mr. Funky Chicken!" the Queen looked smug around Farley now. "Man, you're a lot more better to look at than my first husband!"

Annette looked at the Queen and then Farley. "Will you let me go, Farley Frog-Prince?" she asked in her high-pitched, sweet voice.

Farley rolled his eyes. "No, and I don't date older women, but thank you for the compliment." he told Annette and the Queen.

"Your loss, sweet cheeks." the Queen bounced her soft, curly bouncy hair.

Annette shifted uncomfortably. She crossed her arms and huffed.

Farley sneered.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 once LP finished her spaghetti dinner with Cosmo and Nation. LP would have to get herself to bed now so she excused herself to go to her new bedroom, get changed and drift off to another land. Nation gave LP a good night hug. "Want me to come and sing the lullaby?"<p>

"Yes, please." LP yawned in the hug and nuzzled gently.

"Okay dear, come on then." Nation smiled, taking her to her own room in the station.

LP happily followed, looking at the pictures of people along the way. She passed some rooms she opened a little, one was Cosmo and Nation's room which had some cropper thing in the bed. It puzzled her to see that, but she ignored it, then she passed a room where Laura and Ricky were cuddling each other. She shrugged and kept walking along. "I didn't know Laura and Ricky lived here lived here, I thought it was just a job."

"Well, we thought it was best so that they're never far away if we need help with a patient," Nation explained, opening the bedroom door. "Go get in your pajamas and I'll come in when you're done."

"Good point, I'll be not too long!" LP bounced inside her new room to get comfortable for bed. She got dressed, playing with a kitchen whisk, amazed at the 'powers' it held.

Nation then went in and tucked LP in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ready, dear?"

"Ready Freddy!" LP beamed with a smile.

Nation started to sing the lullaby and stroked LP's hair softly. Little Precious's eyes felt heavy and she started to yawn. She then clung onto her pillow and lulled off to sleep. She might've been a teenager, but she was like a child inside. Mostly because Frank didn't treat her like a child sometimes, more like an adult and disciplining her in every change he got. Luckily, this wouldn't happen anymore. Nation smiled softly as she got to the final verses and switched off the light, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. LP fell right asleep after that and began her journey in the world of dreams.

"Kinda early for a fourteen-year-old to go to bed." Cosmo remarked as the clock read 8:15 pm.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "I know, but at least she'll not sleep in late."

"That'll be good," Cosmo smiled. "Should we get her into work to keep her busy? She doesn't seem to be educated."

"Part-time work, we could educate her properly."

Cosmo heard someone at the door and wondered what was up. "Guests at this hour?"

Nation shrugged and followed him to the door.

Cosmo opened the door and smiled instantly at the sight of Miracle. "Well, hi cutie pie, I was hoping you'd come back."

Miracle blushed at his nickname for her and nodded.

"Cosmo, this is serious." Magenta said suddenly.

"She's right," Frank added. "We have no time for games."

Nation instantly brightened when she saw Frank, though it dimmed when she could see the seriousness.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff passed, having asked the directions to Farley's office from the guards. Suddenly, as soon as the older adults passed Miracle, she went forward and grabbed Cosmo's face gently and kissed him on the lips. She really liked Cosmo and was showing Frank that love was spontaneous, not forced. Cosmo smiled sheepishly, allowing everyone else to pass to get down to business.<p>

"Go, go, go!" Frank called as they went to find Farley, Annette and the Queen.

Cosmo watched the others leave, and smirked once he was alone with Miracle. His mouth was wide open in surprise of the sudden inflicted kiss and he fell into a chair with his legs crossed together. Miracle bit her lip shyly at him, then continued to follow to the headquarters of the TV Station. Nation looked at her brother to check over him.

"What a woman!" Cosmo gasped, then noticed the others gone to Farley's office. "Uh-oh."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mother!" Frank called, coming into Farley's office.

"Frankie baby!" the Queen gasped.

"Queen Lavender!" Magenta called.

"Magenta Vitus?" the Queen looked at her strangely.

"Mother..." Frank said, softly.

Farley stood up and placed a heavy hand on the Queen's shoulders. He then looked at Frank and the group. "Welcome to my office, now do you have money or do I have to hurt these... Lovely ladies?"

Annette smoothed out her dress so she would seem a little more presentable to Frank. Riff Raff was next to Frank as well as they entered the office. Miracle was waiting to sneak in and lead the women to safety.

"Money?" Frank snorted. "What does this have to do with money and my mother, the world renowned Queen of Transylvania!"

Farley gave a laugh. "Here, she isn't a Queen." He looked at Annette and made a show of making both women either squirm or wince in pain.

Annette squirmed uncomfortably. She was very uncomfortable with how Farley was holding her.

Frank's body twinged seeing his mother and an innocent woman in pain and distress. "Don't!" he snarled.

"Let her go, you creep!" Magenta hissed.

"I suggest you let them both go." Riff Raff added with a cold glare.

"You best listen to my brother." Magenta added, folding her arms.

"Pay what is owed and I will." Farley told them all, matter-of-factly.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow. "That would give you reason to hold two women hostage?" he went to grab something from inside his jacket.

Nation came into the office and looked at the scene. Miracle watched Nation pass with wide eye. She looked as Cosmo came too.

"DO SOMETHING, VITUS!" the Queen yelled at Riff Raff, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sir, what are you doing!?" Cosmo looked agape at the scene he and Nation were witnessing.

"I'm trying to get payment for the damages to the TVs these two women here caused." Farley looked at the McKinley siblings.

Annette looked and rubbed her eyes at Riff Raff, Cosmo, Magenta and Nation. Was she seeing double?

Riff Raff suddenly launched a stone at Farley's head, hard enough to at least get him to let the women go.

"Oh, dear." Annette was surprised that Farley was now unconscious as she got herself free.

"Mother, you broke their television monitor?" Frank glared at his mother.

"I thought it was a monitor like at home!" the Queen protested, then eyed her son strangely. "What is a television?"

"I'll explain later." Frank sighed.

The Queen grew shocked at Riff Raff's action once she got herself free. "Vitus, you never cease to amaze me!" she grinned. "You should be wedded to one of my lovely daughters..." she then lowered her voice so no one would hear her. "Only thing is, my daughter was never lovely enough to have a husband..." she then giggled and clung onto Frank for a hug. "Frankie darling, meet your new wife, Annette!"

"MY WIFE!?" Frank hiccuped, looking at Annette.

Nation paled at hearing this.

"Oh, my." Cosmo held his sister, noticing her paling.

Annette went up to Frank and curtsied before holding out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Frank."

"Erm... Nice to meet you too, Annette..." Frank said, nervously, not sure what to do. Everyone was shocked to see Frank behave this way around someone, especially a woman. No flirting, no kissing her hand, no making her blush? What's with him all of the sudden?

Annette withdrew her hand, seeing Frank wasn't going to take it.

"DADDY!" LP suddenly dashed to Frank in her pajamas, up past her bedtime with Laura by her side, and pounced on him, kneeling on his chest. "Daddy, I was so worried!"

"Little Precious, please get off of Daddy before you suffocate him." Frank grunted under the pressure.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Annette beamed at LP.

Nation's eyes itched with tears once she saw that Frank was going to marry Annette instead of her. She then broke down, whimpering and ran outside of the office, crying. Riff Raff glanced at his cousin. He felt sorry for her, and strangely enough also Frank.

Frank stood, placing LP on her feet. "Why are you up past your bedtime?" he asked her.

"I heard you were in here, I wanted to help, Daddy!" LP cried.

"You heard I was here? Who told you?"

"My brain did!"

"Oh, I'll explain that later, sweetie," Frank then saw Nation was gone. "Nation...?" he sounded heartbroken once he heard her crying.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo said, softly. "My poor little sister..."

Miracle looked and her eyes widened. "Tell her that you love Nation," she suggested to Frank. "And go after Nation..." she sounded almost desperate to see Nation upset.

Annette looked at Frank and saw his heartbroken expression. "Go after your Ladybug." she sighed softly. She, as she would put it, wouldn't marry another butterfly when he was in love with a ladybug.

Miracle looked at the woman with a confused look.

"Thank you, Annette." Frank nodded, then ran off after Nation.

Riff Raff looked at the woman with a strange look as well. Was she alright in the mind?

"Frankie, don't be sad, Annette will be right here when you get back!" the Queen called, putting her hands together. "I knew I should have put that boy on a leash!"

"Speaking of love, I feel I should be honest with you," LP bit her lip, looking into Riff's eyes. "Riff Raff, I don't know if you've noticed this, but... I've had like the biggest crush on you when I was a kid... Sure, I wanted you to be my father, but you are like the sexiest Transylvanian man I have ever laid eyes on!" she then pulled him into a kiss, shocking everyone.

"Well, really!" the Queen gaped at her granddaughter.

Riff Raff stiffened a moment and then gently extracted himself from LP. He looked flustered but had compassion for LP's feelings. "Thank you Little Precious, but I don't have that sort of feelings for you, but i know one day you'll make a man very happy..." he sounded kind.

Miracle and Cosmo didn't say much. They were alone together and were thinking of maybe becoming a couple. It was now up to Frank to comfort Nation and keep her as his and his alone. Nation got outside and moved to the wall beside the door and slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.

"Nation, please listen to me." Frank caught up with her, looking down at her, his hands in his pockets, one grabbing the engagement ring he was supposed to propose to Annette with.

Nation looked up at Frank, tear streaks down her face. "What?" her voice was soft from trying to break her sadness.

"Look, I don't like Annette like that, I just have to get an arranged marriage because I'm the new royal, soon LP will too but I don't even like Annette, I don't even know her," Frank explained, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that heartbreak, but... I...I just..." Frank turned, taking out his engagement ring. "I need someone else... who helped me be a better person... make me feel almost human..."

Nation looked at Frank and gave a half sob. It seemed like Frank was going to marry Annette, even though he didn't want to. She covered her face but her voice wasn't muffled so Frank could understand. "I understand... I love you so much but if you have to marry her I won't stop you... If you love something, or someone, enough you'll let them go..."

"It's not that Nation, it's just I... I... I..." Frank took out his ring box, holding it close so he wouldn't drop it. "I... I..."

The doors then slammed open to show an elder man in a suit. "FREEZE!" he yelled.

Frank screamed like a girl and passed out from the sudden excitement, dropping his ring.

The elder man walked in, looking for Cosmo and Nation.

"Who are you?" Magenta asked.

"That man has no neck!" LP pointed to him, looking accusatory.

Nation looked up her teary eyes wide. She picked up the box so it wouldn't get lost. She was so surprised herself that she couldn't gently reprimand LP for practically insulting the man. "Who are you?"

"Judge Oliver Wright," the elder man said. "Cosmo and Nation McKinley, you're under arrest for holding innocent humans hostage in a 'psychiatric hospital!" he then put handcuffs on Nation.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" Cosmo demanded as handcuffs came on him.

"Miracle!" Magenta held her daughter and quickly rushed to her aid.

"You are also coming!" Oliver told Riff Raff and Magenta. "You, aliens!"

"How do you know?" Magenta asked.

"I ran into an old friend of mine who told me all about what you did to him and a couple of ex-students of his."

"Hey, leave 'em alone!" LP stood in front of the Vitus family.

Annette looked at the man, this 'Judge'. "You can't just come and arrest people with no proof." she stood next to LP.

Nation looked at Oliver. She was just so surprised, she didn't even put up a fight.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously man, where's your neck?" LP looked weirdly around Oliver, then turned to Riff. "You can tell his mother isn't a giraffe... Is he a fish?"

"I'm a judge and criminologist, I think I know what I'm doing." Oliver said, smugly. "And it's all thanks to this little lady." he pointed to LP.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought you were all gonna get hurt, I sensed Daddy was in danger." LP frowned.

"Daddy?" Oliver looked at her, then Riff. "You mean this child is the daughter of that horrible Frank-N-Furter?"

Annette placed a protecting arm in front of LP. She wouldn't allow this toad to take away a fellow butterfly person. "Sir Toad, I believe the actual frog you were called to arrest is in that office, these people are not actually causing any trouble." she again used her different perception in things.

"What!?" LP eyed Annette, strangely with her choice of words.

"And people say I'm insane." Cosmo said, helping carry Miracle.

Nation looked totally confused, this women obviously needed treatment.

Miracle slowly awoke, her mother's tending bringing her around. She took in the scene and stepped forwards swaying slightly. "Mr. Wright, vhy are you suddenly arresting everyvun?"

"Because my dear, aliens are a danger to this innocent planet," Oliver told her. "Your friends and family are nothing but dangerous creatures and need to be destroyed before they take over the world."

Frank softly moaned, still a bit dazed. He sat up, his hand scattering for his wedding ring, but he gasped once he couldn't find it. He looked back to see Nation, Annette and his mother all in the same room and they were all distressed. He misunderstood the situation. "Oh, no!"

Annette sighed slightly. "The mastermind behind whatever this is in that frog-prince in there..." she revealed, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.

"Ugh," Farley stumbled out, clutching his head. He then looked around at the scene. "What are you doing to my doctors? Release them at once!" he needed them for a scheme.

Nation looked at Frank and passed him the ring. She looked at Oliver.

Miracle looked at Oliver still. "There's no plans to take over the vorld, Dr Scott vas wrong, they came because they like humans!"

Frog-Prince?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"She means that boy Funky Chicken Flavors." the Queen replied.

"Funky Flavors? Oh, you mean Farley Flavors! I've been on his case for weeks! He's just as bad as Bert Shnick!" Oliver said. He then saw Farley.

Annette glanced behind them at Farley. "This is the Frog-prince, Sir Toad..."

Nation shook her head, she was getting a headache with Annette's mannerisms.

Frank took the ring and stood, shakily.

"This is all too painful," LP slumped to the floor, lying on her back. "I should've stayed in bed... I shouldn't have interfered with Daddy's convention... I shouldn't have left my thumbtack collection loose on the grounds outside the castle that made Brad Majors and Janet Weiss get a flat tire..." she then quickly sat up. "Ohmigosh, Brad!" she then dashed to the Terminal Ward to free Brad from his prison.

"Little Precious, you leave that ass hole of an Earthling alone!" Frank called, then growled once he was ignored. He then sighed softly. "Oh, what's the point?"

Everyone looked at Judge Oliver Wright, whether innocent like Miracle or exhausted like Riff Raff. Farley reached into his pockets once he saw Oliver wasn't going to let his staff go and he was angry with the others ganging up on him before, taking out a strangely-shaped cigar. "That's it! You're all gonna pay!" he shouted, nearly shooting past Judge Wright's head. He grabbed Miracle, holding her close and as soon as LP came back, he grabbed her too.

Oliver's expression softened on Miracle. Maybe that little alien girl was right. Instead of looking at her wrongfully, he smiled at her. He was surprised from the shot, but he had a change of heart once Miracle told him about her family and what aliens are like really.

"Let me go, Funky Chicken!" LP squealed in discomfort.

Annette looked worried for the girls. Didn't this Farley Frog Prince know that children were special as they would carry on the future? Nation looked extremely worried as well, she couldn't do much in the handcuffs she was trapped in with Cosmo as Wright was about to take them away.

Farley glared at the adults again, ignoring everyone's protests to release the teenagers. He shot the laser again, but he missed anyone he would aim for in that shot. The laser beam made a smoking hole in the wall and kept the girls closer to him, Miracle was gripped tight and LP was in a choke hold. "How about I take these lovely girls out first!?" he had a frightening, realistic tone.

"Let go of my baby girl right now!" Frank demanded, then nearly broke down. He looked around as if he were about to do something. He then swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Take me instead, I'll do whatever you want, just let everyone else go, they don't deserve this!"

Nation looked at Frank, she was saddened he was willing to give himself up, but she was proud too. She truly did love him and she whispered his name, distantly.

"Oh, Frankie!" the Queen cried in fright.

"Frank, you don't have to!" Magenta added.

"No, Magenta, it's time I take a stand for my family!" Frank said, nearly crying. "Take me instead, the others have done nothing."

Riff Raff scowled at Farley. "Release my daughter and Little Precious."

Farley shot a laser beam, close enough to make Frank instinctively duck. He then moved quickly in the direction of the only room he could get in and out of. "No, this seems to be more precious."

Miracle gasped and struggled, all to no avail. She caught one last look at her family and friends before they were out of sight. LP's face turned bright blue, and Miracle held her as soon as they were both shoved into the room. LP's eyes lolled back into her head and her body fell limp as she looked like she could be dead right now. Farley growled as soon as he got them shoved in. He shut the door, smirking at them with his eyes blazing with anger. He lazily twirled the cigar in his hand.

"That bastard!" Frank growled. "I'm gonna rip his head off, stomp all over it, and skin the rest of his body!"

"I can't believe he would stoop so low!" Cosmo growled himself, shaking his fists angrily.

Nation went up to Frank and held his hand in both of hers. "I'll help you get him..."

Riff Raff looked at Frank. "For our daughters?" he asked, ready to beat the snot out of Farley, even willing to work with Frank.

Frank looked at them and a face of determination grew on his face. "For our daughters." he said, bravely. "Magenta, Cosmo, you stay here with my mother and Annette."

"Make sure Miracle isn't hurt too bad." Cosmo said, nervously.

"I swear, I see a bruise that monster left on her I'll kick him in the groin so hard his grandchildren vill feel it!" Magenta threatened.

Riff Raff looked at his cousin, Nation, looking like the fearless General that all of Transsexual knew him as. "I think Frank will agree with me, but even if not, if things go bad, I want you to get away."

Nation nodded at the two men.

"Maybe you should go help, Sir Toad." Annette suggested at Oliver, as she stood by the Queen to support her.

"I-I-I don't know, I haven't done anything this advanced before." Oliver hesitated.

Annette rolled her doe-like brown eyes. "And I thought you were meant to be brave..."

"I am brave, madame!" Oliver protested.

"Prove it then, Sir Toad." Annette crossed her arms. Obviously, this was her the way she normally was, so the animal names weren't meant as an insult.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "You are so much like my old girlfriend..."

Annette raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "So, are you going to go or not? If not then I guess you are a coward, Sir Toad."

Oliver then agreed to go. Although, once he agreed, everyone else had already gone. He then quickly went to follow them rescue the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

LP's eyes fluttered and she slowly woke up. She must've had a dizzy spell or black out episode. "I want a cookie, DeLordy..." she said near mumbling, then looked at Miracle and felt a little more safe. "Oh, Miracle... I had this horrible dream..."

Miracle moved more so inbetween Farley and LP. "It vasn't a dream." she whispered, so LP could hear, but Farley was looking over her shoulder.

Farley smirked darkly and shot a laser beam at them, really close but not close enough to hit.

"No..." LP frowned. "It has to be... Please..." she then gasped once she saw Farley's laser. "That's a laser made of pure anti-matter! Riff Raff has one that looks like a pitchfork! Please Mr. Flavors, don't shoot us!"

Miracle remembered the pitchfork laser. Her face paling and a scared whimper escaped her lips, she didn't want to die again though she didn't blame her dad or even Frank about how it happened before. She kept herself in between Farley and LP, she wouldn't allow her friend to be hurt.

Farley looked at his cigar laser and then at the girls. Seeing how scared they were becoming he grinned darkly. "Stand up now, both of you!" he ordered.

LP frowned and cried, shakily standing up. She wiped one of her eyes, her nose sniffling.

Miracle stood up too, she was shaking, but held herself in determination.

LP wanted this to be a bad dream, because then she could wake up, talk about it, and make it go away. "Why are you so mean, Funky Chicken man?"

Farley glared at her and fired a shot next to her head, making her gasp and jump into Miracle's arms. His aim was so close, and yet it still missed them. "My name is Farley Flavors!" he gritted his teeth, if they didn't behave, he would gladly turn them into scared, sniveling wrecks.

LP gasped and jumped into Miracle's arms. "He's shooting me! HE'S SHOOTING MEEEEE!" she wailed loudly.

Miracle placed LP down gently and stood in front of her, looking venomous as a cobra. "Don't you dare shoot my friend!"

"You're back-talking to me?" Farley glared at both girls, but mainly Miracle. He aimed and Miracle's top line had a burn line over her upper arm as soon as he fired the laser. He smirked once she had emitted a yelp and gasp.

Miracle!" LP rushed to her friend's aid, then her eyes grew crimson red and she growled at Farley. "You... You... You... BASTARD!" she yelled as the loudest voice she could emit.

"Language..." Farley glared at her, trying to aim and hit her, but kept missing.

Miracle stood, shaking as her eyes were fixed on the laser cigar. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

LP growled and screamed loudly, to purposely give Farley abuse to the ears.

Farley covered his ears with his hands. "Shut up!" he bellowed to all of them. He slammed his fist on a button that opened the door, however her also aimed up shots to try and hit the girls.

"YOU BETTER UNHAND MY BABY BEAVER MUFFIN OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A SWIFT TASTE OF STILETTO HEAL TO THE BUTT, MISTER!" Frank snarled, sounding aggressively protective like a real father.

LP screamed and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Shush honey bunches, Daddy's here." Frank cooed, stroking her hair.

LP popped her head up, looking at her father. "Daddy?" she couldn't believe he was being so nice to her like this.

"Get him, Riff!" Frank barked to his handyman.

Riff Raff had knocked the laser cigar away and was trying to restrain Farley.

Nation came in and pulled Miracle over to Frank and LP to join in the hug. "We were so worried!"

LP's eyes bugged out of her head, being groped into such a tight hug from Frank and Nation. The red-headed doctor then loosened the hug so as not to crush LP and Miracle.

"Excellent work both of you," Frank grinned, then looked at Nation. "You can kiss me now, darling..."

Nation leaned up, using her free arm, cupped Frank's cheek and kissed him as deep as she could in the position they were in. Farley growled from the floor. Riff was sitting on top of him, wondering what he was going to restrained Farley with so he could get up.

Frank's eyes widened and his leg popped up as his kiss from Nation vibrated around his body like never before. His hearts raced, his ankles popped, and he was all tingly inside his body. He then gently backed away with a wicked grin on his face. "Man... like...wow..." he breathed, blushing. "Catch me..." he then fainted, in Riff's lap, much to the handyman's dismay.

Riff glared at Frank as he fell in his lap, before giving a martyred expression. Farley exclaimed in protest as the added weight crushed him more to the floor.

"Miracle, please wake up." LP said softly as she was kneeling close to her friend.

Miracle opened her eyes slowly. "LP?"

"Heeeelllooooo..." LP said slowly, pushing herself closer. "Arrreeee yooooouuuu ooookaaaaay? Caaaan yoooou understaaand meee?"

"Vhy are you talking like that?" Miracle blinked at her.

"Oh, you're alive!" LP hugged Miracle tight around her neck.

Miracle slightly choked but patted LP's back. She was still shaking quite a lot.

Riff looked at Frank once the transvestite got off from him, balancing himself and shooting glares at Farley for kidnapping his daughter. "Will those cuffs still work?" he asked.

Frank then took a look at the handcuffs. "Yes, I didn't crack them too hard, so it should be good to use again. Why?" he then stepped back from Riff a little, since Riff usually uses handcuffs on Magenta for pleasure on some nights.

Riff Raff sent a deadpan look at Frank. "I'm going to use them so Farley can't escape and I can stand up..."

"Oh," Frank smiled sheepishly and handed the handcuffs. "I was gonna say that you're not quite my type, Riff Raff."

"Gross, Daddy!" LP cringed at that type of image.

"Oh stop it's not like you haven't seen it before, you remember when Magenta was gone that one night for Columbia's birthday." Frank said softly.

LP's eyes widened. "WHAT!? That time I walked in your room wasn't a dream when I saw that!?"

"Nope, it wasn't a dream."

"Ugh, so much for recovering from that just two years ago..."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes and cuffed Farley before standing up and pulling him up to. He started to push Farley out of the room. "I'll see if that Judge person can sort him out..."

Farley glared at them all, the harshest glares towards the girls. He smirked when he saw Miracle flinch from his hard glare and continued smirking as Riff pushed him away.

Nation went over and helped both the girls up. She kept her arm around LP's shoulders in a comforting way and had an arm around Miracle's waist to try and keep her up. It was kind of amusing as it looked like they would fall if they took even a step because of Nation's own high-heels.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us anymore." LP told Miracle once Farley was taken away.

"That's right, Vitus, you get his sorry butt out of here!" the Queen snapped sassy.

"You were very brave." Magenta smiled at the girls.

"I'll say." Cosmo added, gently ruffling Miracle's hair.

Miracle gently took Cosmo's hand as she needed proper support from someone who was more outside of the tight knit group. Plus, she found herself not physically, but mentally falling for Cosmo. Riff Raff had taken Farley outside and took him to Oliver's car.

Frank came back in and the Queen smiled proudly at her son. "Shall we return to Transylvania and have the wedding?" the Queen took his hand and placed him right next to Annette.

"Um... Mother?" Frank gulped, then looked at Nation, wanting to marry her instead.

"Excellent! Little Precious, you can be the flower girl, Magenta, you can clean up everyone's messes because that's what you do..."

Magenta growled at that demand. Nation looked between Frank and Annette. She clenched her fists and looked down at the ground, like she had confessed earlier: She loved Frank so much she'd give him up if she was forced to, which it seemed it was being.

Annette looked between Frank and Nation, seeing the looks on their faces. She gained a solemn look on her face which dissolved to a kind one. "Frank, my dear butterfly, that ring you had earlier... Show it me please?"

Frank sniffled and took out the ring. "Here, it is..." he wiped his eyes, feeling like his world was going to end with marrying Annette, a woman he didn't know or even loved.

"Oh, my baby!" the Queen praised, feeling as giddy as a young school girl.

Annette gently held onto the back of Frank's hand. She then pulled him gracefully with a couple of steps. She reached and uncurled one of Nation's fists and then placed the two people's hands together. She even cupped them between her own. "You should be with your own Ladybug, I can see you don't love a fellow butterfly like me."

Frank gasped to see what Annette had done. That woman had the chance to marry the most powerful being in Transylvania and yet she didn't want to marry him because she knows he has feelings? "I don't know what you said... but really Annette?" Frank cracked a smile.

"ANNETTE, YOU FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the Queen growled, having seen Nation and Frank's hands glued together.

Nation looked up at Annette in shock and then at Frank. She couldn't believe that the woman who was meant to marry Frank was saying that Frank and she, herself Nation, should marry.

Annette nodded to Frank and then turned to the Queen, she curtsied low almost down to the ground. "I'm sorry your Majesty," she smiled apologetically. "The greatest honor would be to marry Frank but who am i to stand in the way of true love?"

"Strange creatures, but definitely more tolerable than this Farley person..." Oliver remarked, getting his car to take Farley away.

"Hey, umm... Nation... will you... would you..." Frank was stumbling over his words as he took out his engagement ring he was supposed to propose to Annette with.

"NO!" the Queen hissed. "I will not let my son marry a commoner like _this_!"

Cosmo held Miracle close, seeing she was a little shaky.

"Don't you want your son to be happy?" Magenta snarled at the Queen.

"YOU BE SILENT!" the Queen slapped Magenta suddenly as Riff walked in.

Everyone grew shocked at the queen's actions. Miracle held Cosmo as she prepared for the shouting, burying her face in his chest. Annette was even shocked at the queen. Riff Raff was of course the most angered.

Riff Raff hardened his face and a dangerous fire blazed in his icy colored eyes. He walked slowly and checked over Magenta before standing tall above the queen, taller as his back was completely straightened. "Your Majesty," he drawled in a statured voice showing why he was such a great General. "You may be Queen, but if you dare harm one of my family again, I will not hesitate to show you why I am such a great General."

"I beg your pardon?" the Queen asked in a frightened, shaky tone once Riff was standing up against her.

"I think the crush is coming back." LP looked up sheepishly, looking at Riff like he were a knight in shining armor.

"What is a crush, little butterfly?" Annette whispered to her.

"Do you understand, Your Majesty?" Riff Raff looked at the Queen dead on, his tone calm and yet extremely dangerous.

The Queen sighed, bowed her head and shook it. "Fine, break tradition why don't you? If Frankie doesn't marry a fellow royal, he won't rule over Transylvania anymore." she then grinned, knowing that would bring her son to his knees. "What a shame, right Frankella?"

Frank didn't respond. He looked at Nation, their four eyes together were full of love and emotion to each other.

"Frankie?" the Queen growled. "Do you or do you not want to rule Transylvania anymore!?"

Frank turned to his mother, now listening. He then looked at LP, remembering what she wanted and looked back at his mother. "Sorry Mother, but I don't think that would be good for Little Precious who doesn't wish to be a princess anymore."

"What will become of the kingdom now though!?" the Queen cried. "I don't wanna have to give it to that snot, Delordy!"

"Good luck marrying _her _off!" the Queen mocked her granddaughter and walked off, getting stuck through the thin doorway. "Umm... Someone help, I appear to be stuck!"

Nation smiled gently at Frank and LP. "You'll find love one day." she told the former princess.

"One day, little butterfly," Annette added, sweetly. "You will find another butterfly or a nice, gentle bug to be with." she then went to help the Queen out.

LP smiled at Miracle, happy that she was now safe and sound. "Cuddle bug..." she said to herself and hugged herself.

"Come on Miracle, let's get you home." Cosmo offered with a smile. "Come back and see me as soon as you can..."

Miracle looked up at Cosmo. She looked a tiny bit sad, she didn't want to leave him, at least not tonight.

"I know..." Cosmo sighed, holding her close.

LP hugged her family. She now had a mother, at least for a tiny bit since Frank and Nation weren't married. "Daddy, can we live in the TV Station?"

"You don't want to go home?" Frank asked his daughter.

"I _am _home." LP told him.

Frank looked at her and around the station, wondering what it would be like to not live in a castle for a change.

"It's up to you, love." Nation told Frank, meaning LP's request.

"Oh, I don't know..." Frank looked around. He then looked deep into his daughter's eyes. LP looked back at him, walked over and hugged Nation's legs. Frank then sighed and smiled. "I am staying here," he then went to the Vitus siblings. "Riff Raff, Magenta, I leave my castle to the two of you to live for the rest of your days. I am denouncing the throne of Transsexual."

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at Frank in surprise, and then with a sigh, they decided to forgive the man, at least for now.

"Thank you, Frank." Riff Raff said.

"Of course." Magenta smiled.

Frank smiled back and nodded.

That was when Brad and Janet came in. Brad looked very weak and out of energy while Janet looked mentally destroyed.

"Well, look who's here." LP stated.

"Excuse me, but I'm taking him home. Thank you Cosmo and Nation for everything, but we're out of here." Janet had Brad in his arms and she just left like that, not noticing anything else. Janet and Brad were on their way out, then they ran into Oliver.

"Can I speak to you two about something?" Oliver asked, getting their attention. "Do you remember that late November evening?"

Both humans glanced at each other, and back at him, feeling horrified of what they were about to go through that would take hours of research and interrogation.

* * *

><p>LP smiled and went to Miracle. "Your parents are gonna live in a castle now!"<p>

Miracle smiled shakily at LP. She also smiled shakily at her parents.

That night, everyone went to their respective homes. Frank went out after Nation put LP back to bed to get his things, then he looked for her room and tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake LP. He passed her room as she was coddling a spatula from the kitchen like it were a new doll.

Magenta and Riff Raff moved into the master bedroom of the castle, finally sleeping in a bed big enough for them to sleep in and cuddle and more. Miracle moved into LP's old bedroom and of course, dreamt fondly of Cosmo. She wondered if he was dreaming of her in return. The Queen and Annette had went back home to discuss future plans.


	13. Chapter 13

The next afternoon, when everyone was awake again, the two different families were almost doing the same kind of thing. Riff Raff was fixing the skeleton clock as it had decided to break. Miracle was properly exploring the castle, trying to get her mind sorted properly as she did. Meanwhile at the TV station Nation was doing a bit of cleaning. She couldn't help but gaze happily at the engagement ring that rested on her finger.

Laura was helping her, smiling at her boss. Riff Raff dusted his hands off as the clock started to tick. Miracle hugged herself as she explored. She glanced at her arm that had a small bandage on it to keep out infection. Nation smiled at Laura. She would have a proper 'Family' when she married Frank. Laura giggled and then continued to help. Ricky was sorting out the cage.

* * *

><p>Frank and LP came in.<p>

"Hi Nation! Hi Laura!" LP greeted.

Nation looked at Frank and LP and smiled. "Hiya!" she happily hugging LP and then kissing Frank on the cheek. She then looked confused.

Frank greeted Nation in return, kissing her on the cheek, then spotted the nurse. "Laura?" Frank raised an eyebrow once he saw Laura. "But... she looks...just like... Columbia..."

"Daddy it's not worth it, she doesn't remember her life as Columbia the groupie, as far as she's concerned she's Laura Ansalong, the nurse for Dr. McKinley." LP whispered loudly to him.

Laura looked at Frank, not comprehending. "You must be Nation's fiancee," she smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she held out a hand to be shook.

"Erm, hello, miss, yes, I'm Frank." the transvestite shook her hand, feeling odd to never know Columbia again, but Laura would have to do as LP said, they would never know the pink-haired groupie again. At least Frank won't have to live with the guilt of killing Eddie before Columbia's eyes sticking with him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Laura shook his hand back. "Sorry, but I best go check how Ricky's doing. I love that guy!" she said, happily, leaving with her ponytail bouncing with her bouncy footsteps.

"Anything you fancy doing this evening?" Nation smiled at LP.

"Could we go out?" LP asked, looking out the window. "Just see some people of the world, I could never leave the house back home. I just wanna go out and maybe make some new friends."

"Oh, Lil, I don't know, it could be dangerous outside," Frank sounded cautious. "Earthlings may be foolish, but they could hurt you."

"Perhaps if we go to the park, we can try and make friends, and we can watch from a distance so that we can make sure she isn't hurt." Nation suggested, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Nation, but I don't know if I can risk it." Frank turned to her with a sad frown, worried to death about what could happen and what people could or would do to his Little Precious.

LP marched with the toilet plunger, singing a song to herself like a little child.

"Also, what if they make fun of her?" Frank asked, pointing to LP's wild imagination.

"With us watching, she'll be safe." the female doctor replied. She understood his worry and stroked his cheek. "And we can nicely sort it out if she does get teased." she added nicely so he would understand they couldn't storm up to the children and shout at them or hurt them.

Frank had shifty eyes once he could make sure LP wouldn't get hurt by any rowdy boys. "Excellent... Alright LP, we're going to the park for you to meet and make some new friends!"

"Yaaaay!" LP cheered, once she got the plunger stuck against the wall and she was hovering a couple of feet off the floor. "should I show them my toys?"

"Dear, you won't need toys to play with you'll have friends now." Frank smiled.

Nation chuckled, helping LP down. "Now, we should get changed and get ready to go out, okay?"

"Okay!" LP chirped, rushing to her room to get dressed in proper outdoor clothes. She was a little nervous to meet and make new friends, but hopefully, it would go smoothly. Also at least these Earth kids wouldn't use her because she's Prince Frank's daughter or the Mighty Furter's granddaughter. She looked at her clothes, deciding what to wear.

"Nation, do you think I should change too?" Frank asked, looking down at his transgendered clothing. "A lot of Earthlings are too strung out by the way I look when I dress like this."

Nation personally loved Frank's style, but maybe a change of clothes would be best for the Earth people they would meet while at the park today. Nation and Frank then broke apart and went to get dressed out of her surgical scrubs and his corset and stockings. Though, Cosmo volunteered to help Frank pick something out to be appropriate for a public audience not accustomed to their strange ways back on Transsexual, Transylvania.

LP looked at the clothes in her new closet, some were from her wardrobe back home, some were handed down from her aunt and grandmother, and some used to belonged to Nation when she was LP's age. She turned as she saw Nation come in. "What do you think, Nation?" LP asked as she took out two different outfits, one was purple and the other was blue and white. "I like these both but I can't decide which one would fit me best."

Nation now came out, dressed in a light green and white cardigan and white slips on. She then looked at the outfits. "Hmm... The blue and the white one, dear."

LP looked at both outfits, and back at Nation with a friendly smile. "You're so right!" she gushed, then went to put on the new outfit, coming out of the closet in under five seconds in a completely new outfit. "These children will be nice to me, right Nation?" she asked, sounding giddy.

"They should be, but your father and I will be keeping an eye on you, just in case, sometimes children can be mean, but they're mostly nice."

"Are they gonna eat me?"

"No, they won't eat you."

"Nation, what if they don't like me? I'm not exactly the most popular girl around, even if my father is Frank and my grandmother is a Queen..."

"If they don't like you, it won't be your fault, and you don't have to be popular to have friends."

"Daddy has a lot of friends," LP sniffled. "They all love him, no one will wanna play with me... Maybe I should stay inside and help Laura and Ricky with the rooms..."

Nation tilted LP's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Just be yourself, if they don't like you then they're stupid."

LP had a straight face, but then bit her tongue with a goofy smile. "You sound like Aunty Columbia... she always told me that."

"Well, we both meant and mean it," Nation then stood up. "Shall we go and check on Frank so he won't get swamped by Cosmo's choices?"

"Okay!" LP chirped, then walked with the spatula she took to bed with her the night before. "You think my friends will wanna play with my spatula with me?"

"I don't think so, dear," Nation looked at the kitchen appliance and led LP to the wardrobe in the TV Station where Cosmo and Frank were. "Besides, you don't want to break it, do you?"

"You're right," LP gripped the spatula like it was a prized doll. "It's very delicate and sensitive. Maybe it'd be happier if it stayed here with Laura and Ricky."

The guys kept fighting as the girls came in to sort them out. Nation looked at the guys and put her hands on her hips, sounding serious, but a hint of amusement was in her tone. "What is happening here?"

Cosmo walked over. "Nation, I love you and respect the choices you make, but that Frank Furter is just impossible when it comes to ensembles!"

"Well, excuuuuuse me!" Frank snapped from inside the wardrobe, getting dressed.

LP looked at the clothes left on the floor and eyed Cosmo strangely.

"You two look perfect though." Cosmo smiled at his sister and her adoptive daughter.

Nation smiled slightly at his compliment and looked to the door. "Did you pick something, Frank love?"

"I kinda like this one." Frank stepped out, wearing a black leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath with black pants and black boots, but still had his makeup on his face.

"Daddy... sexy..." LP said slowly and giggled.

"Oh, you got that right, honey child." Frank chuckled.

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I've seen better in magazines."

"Wow..." Nation's mouth dropped open. "You do look extremely handsome..."

"I was born that way." Frank chuckled, flexing his bicep.

"Okay, stop showing off." LP sounded embarrassed and annoyed.

"You're right," Nation smiled. "It's time for us to go to the park before it's too late," she then turned to her brother. "If you go visiting, do remember to let Laura and Ricky know." she then headed to move out with Frank and LP.

"Have fun you lot." Cosmo smiled as they left.

"Now LP, no spatula." Frank told his daughter as they walked outside and went to the park where Earth children LP's about age were hanging around.

"Oh, I know Daddy, Nation told me I might break it if I brought him out." LP replied.

"Yes, I did," Nation nodded. "And this is a good time to go to the park, when loads of children are out to play, so you can make friends Little Precious."

Frank smiled all around. He looked to see a girl with black hair wearing red dress with a boy that wore strange clothes. "Go socialize with them, okay?"

"Umm... okay Daddy." LP nodded, then skipped along to meet the children as they were away with some of the others.

"That girl needs to stop playing with kitchen stuff," Frank whispered to Nation. "Sometimes she'll wear a pasta drainer on her head with a wooden spoon in her hand, her body wrapped in toilet paper, pretending to be a General."

Nation gave a small smile as she watched LP go off and play.

"She's such a strange girl." Frank remarked.

* * *

><p>LP ran up to the kids about her age and smiled friendly. She waited for one of them to talk to her and she stood there, shuffling her foot. The boy noticed her while the girl in red didn't seem very interested in her. Nation and Frank talked about how to raise LP with them now as a couple and with LP now befriending Earth children.<p>

"H-Hi, I'm Little Precious." LP extended her hand to the girl dressed in red. "You shake it."

The girl in the red dress scoffed at her. "Like, so?"

The boy looked at the girl in the red dress and rolled his eyes. He looked at LP and offered his hand to her to shake LP's. "Ignore her, and hi, my name's David." His warm eyes looked surprised, yet happy that LP had come up to them.

LP giggled at the warmness from the boy's hand, remembering what Columbia taught her about greeting Earth people for the first time. She shook it gently. "That's a nice name, David... I'm Little Precious, but you can call me LP if you want."

"Nice to meet you, LP," David grinned. "Wanna come and play on the swings?" He glanced at the other girl, hoping she wouldn't invite herself like she had invited herself to him before. Yes, he might have been a teen, but he was in touch with his 'inner kid'.

"Okay!" LP giggled. "I'll race you there!" she giggled, running quickly to the swings.

The girl in red scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Children..."

David ignored the girl. "See you, Scarlet." he then continued to race with LP.

"OH!" Scarlet, the girl, ran off, feeling offended and stormed off.

"I made it first!" LP clung onto the swing set and swung back and forth while standing.

"Little Precious, careful!" Frank called, nervously.

Nation smiled up at Frank, before watching with worry, she stood up ready to rush to administer any first aid needed if it was.

"You don't swing like that!" David exclaimed once he ran up to the swing set. He luckily made it in time to catch LP as she went off-balance the swing. He looked at her with his warm, hazel eyes. "Are you okay?"

Frank nearly fainted seeing LP in such a state. He fell into Nation's arms before he could see if she would be okay.

LP looked into his eyes, shaking like a leaf. "Fine..." she breathed, looking at him like he were her knight. "Just...Peachy... T-Thank you..."

David smiled, relieved. He then sat up and gave her a hug, trying to ease her trembling. "It's okay," he soothed. "We're fine."

"Thank you, D-D-David..." LP giggled, patting her hand on his back and shaking from the hug, only it wasn't trembles, she felt warm and fuzzy inside around him.

David smiled again and helped her up to stand. He was so glad she was okay and he glanced over at the man and the woman sitting on the ground. "Are they your parents? They look worried that you fell."

"Huh?" LP turned. "Oh, that's my Daddy, and that woman's Nation, she's gonna be my new Mommy! Daddy worries about me a lot when I'm by myself."

"That's good you have them to care for you, LP." David smiled, but he sounded a tiny bit envious of her.

"Oh, you're too kind, David..." LP smiled at him, looking in his eyes. "You dress kinda different than most Earth-...kids around here..."

David smiled. He only raised an eyebrow slightly at LP's choice of wording but took it in stride. "Well, I pride myself on being different than other normal 'Earth-Children'."

"Come along, Little Precious dearest!" Frank called after conversing with Nation.

"Aw Daddy, can't I stay longer?" LP turned to Frank, frowning. "David and I are talking!"

"No Little Precious, it's almost dinner time!"

LP turned to David, taking his hands. "When can I see you again?" she says, dramatically like a teen girl deluded by young love.

"I'm here everyday unless it's too cold or raining," David gently squeezed her hands. "So, I'll be able to see you whenever you come back to the park, okay?" his face seemed warmer than usual now.

"Alright David..." LP said softly, looking lustful in his eyes. "See you later..."

"LITTLE PRECIOUS!" Frank yelled.

"Coming!" LP called, then dashed to her father before she could get any sort of punishment.

David waved as they left and gave a half-smile and headed back home himself.

"Did you have a nice time, dear?" Nation smiled at LP as they headed back to the TV Station.

"Yeah, that girl wasn't very nice, I think she fits the title 'Princess' more than I ever could," LP said as she held Frank's hand as they were going back home. "That boy was nice though."

"Well be careful," Frank said, cautiously. "You're too young to be thinking about boys like that and he could be dangerous. A pretty face can hide an evil mind."

"Oh, you mean like you?" Nation teased him with a wink.

Frank raised an eyebrow, glaring at Nation for that smart remark.

"Of course, I love you this way." Nation giggled.

Frank scoffed with a smile, rolling his eyes at her.

"He said he's at the park almost everyday, except when it's cold or rainy." LP explained more about her new friend.

"Well, that's nice." Nation said, looking down at her.

"He dresses funny." LP said, staring at the ground as they walked along.

"All boys do compared to we ladies." Nation chuckled.

"Nation, stop." Frank groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

"She's just being honest, Daddy!" LP giggled. "What's for dinner?" LP asked as she leapt over a puddle they passed, gripping onto Nation and Frank's hands like a child.

Nation smiled at LP's actions. "How about chicken with cheese, bacon, and Barbecue sauce? With fries."

"AWESOME!" LP gushed, squeezing Frank's hand.

"Ow..." Frank groaned from the pressure.

"Oops, sorry Daddy."

"That's fine, pumpkin."

"Okay, I'll cook that when we get home then." Nation said.

"Yummy in my tummy!" LP squealed.

"Hang on, Little Precious, what do you know of these cheese barbecued fries?" Frank asked.

"Aunty Columbia and Uncle Eddie let me have some once when they had a late hot date!" LP replied.

Frank growled slightly, her mentioning Eddie.

Nation looked between them. "It's actually chicken covered in barbeque sauce with Bacon and cheese wrapped around it, with fries..."

"Well, chicken would be good, as long as there's no vegetables." Frank praised, shuddering at the very mention of vegetables.

"Daddy says vegetables are for the devil's minions." LP told Nation.

LP, Frank and Nation had earned their happy ending. However, Miracle is at the age where she is deeply curious about sexual relationships. She had been forced into several sexual situations, but she feels like she wants a relationship, not just with anyone, but Cosmo McKinley. Miracle decided to clear her mind and walk about the castle now that it was owned by her and her parents, she mostly wanted to clear her mind from Frank's previous actions and settled around the castle.

* * *

><p>Miracle went to where the floor show was held as her mother was on the stage, but left, wearing Columbia's old tap shoes once she cleaned out the former groupie's closet. The theater room was a bit clean, removed of what had happened. However, the pool water was still flowing and had some colorful stains from Frank and Rocky's deaths when they both fell into the pool and their makeup smeared off. Miracle went up and found herself looking into the pool. She was still shaken up, but tried to toughen up as she sat on the edge, crossing her legs.<p>

Miracle breathed in a way to calm herself down. The water reminding her of that night was almost soothing. She bit her lip, exhaling slowly as she was alone, but calming down slowly. She couldn't handle it anymore for a while and began to break away from the pool. Miracle headed out, quick on her heels, passing the various rooms, the guest rooms, the lab, the tower room, Magenta and Columbia's bedroom, LP's old bedroom, then found herself heading near the kitchen and front door of the castle. She then stopped and her eyes widened as she heard her parents growl and saw them on the floor as Magenta gave an aroused squeal.

"Oh, Miracle," Magenta realized, pinning Riff down hard on the floor. "Your father and I vere just... vrestling!" she said, squashing his arms to the floor.

Riff Raff gave a small grunt of discomfort.

"Uh-huh..." Miracle turned her head away. That was another thing she didn't need to see. Being raised by Brad and Janet was bad enough, then she comes to this place to die, then held hostage by Farley Flavors, what a life she had led.

"Oh, dear..." Magenta paled as her daughter walked away, covering her eyes.

"We best get up." Riff grunted, still in obvious pain.

"Yes," Magenta agreed, finally getting off her brother. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Riff stood up.

Miracle got away and tried to erase the memory from her brain. She then grew curious about adulthood and puberty. A knock came at her door.

"Sveetie, are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm..." Miracle mumbled.

"Honey, I'm sorry you had to see that..." Magenta coaxed. "Your father and I just... love each other very much... and when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other like that... they... well... they... you know..."

Miracle slowly went to the door and opened it slightly one of her emerald eyes peering from the crack in the door.

"I'm really sorry, Miracle, your father and I just rarely got to do something like that in forever ever since we started to work for Frank." Magenta sighed. "We'll be in our room next time, I promise you."

Miracle opened her door fully, looking at her mother. "Okay..."

"I'm sorry if we, as the Earth teenagers say these days, scarred you for life." Magenta smiled apologetically.

"It's okay..." Miracle took a breath and gave a small smile, still confronting her fears.

"I'm sorry, honey." Magenta sighed, feeling ashamed.

Miracle looked up at her mother. "Don't be sorry, Mom. No one knew that vas going to happen."

"If you vant, I can teach you how to do the Transylvanian sign," Magenta offered. "Your father taught me it vhen I vas your age."

"Vhat is the Transylvanian sign?" Miracle sounded intrigued.

"It's a custom where you preform with your soul mate," Magenta replied. "Children your days call it 'elbow sex' or an 'elbow fuck'. You usually do it with someone you think you really love and if you feel a spark, it's meant to be, but if you don't, it isn't meant to be."

"Oh..." Miracle, said slowly. She didn't know that was that it was for. Maybe she could test it out with Cosmo.

"It's a vonderful tradition." Magenta sighed, remembering the first time Riff did it with her.

Miracle looked at her mother's face, seeing the look of happy reminiscence made her decide to try it on Cosmo.

"Just let me know if you vant to know more." Magenta smiled gently, hoping they could still be friends as mother and daughter.

"Okay, Mom." Miracle smiled and hugged her mother.

"Oh..." Magenta sighed and patted Miracle's back.

Miracle closed her eyes in the hug and smiled. As she breathed in the smell of Magenta's perfume set off a vague memory of being held and hugged.

Magenta let go and smiled. "Brad and Janet must've did a well job raising you, I'm surprised you didn't end up being a Banshee or total dork."

"For vhat it's vorth, Mom, you vould've raised me good too."

Magenta awed, putting a hand on her chest and warming her cheeks.

Miracle smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Magenta smiled and ruffled up Miracle's hair playfully. "Ve should get you some food."

Miracle glared playfully as she straightened up her hair. She still wasn't in the proper mindset where she would eat normally. She honestly declined, but tried to stay proper so she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. The next day while Laura and Nation would leave the TV Station to get their nails done, Miracle had her date with Cosmo and they did their first Transylvanian sign. They felt a spark and would soon decide to get married.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter was at first lost which is why the ending is rushed, but it'll be after this chapter and it'll be the end of this part and then the third and final installment of the trilogy made by me and AnnaleaseTurner! Read & Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of this part of the trilogy. Contains Frank/Nation (Whoever thought of those two as a couple?) Miracle/OC, and more! Read & Review and see you for part three!**

* * *

><p>While the others went to the park, Cosmo was pondering whether to call Miracle or not. He really liked her, but he felt too old for someone her age. He kicked his legs on his bed, then jolted once he heard the phone ring. He turned, the phone ringing again, releasing a sharp sigh. "Okay, be cool..." he told himself and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Uh, hello? Is Cosmo there, please?" Miracle asked, not recognizing his voice at first on the phone.

Cosmo gulped once Miracle's voice was on the other line. He then cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice. "This is Cosmo speaking." he answered, shutting the door as Ricky chased Laura seductively.

"Hi, Cosmo," Miracle blushed slightly, twisting the phone cord with her finger. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?" Cosmo asked, his face turning bright red as he fiddled with his glasses nervously.

"Missing you and vondering vhen I can come visit you..." Miracle then dropped her voice, remembering what she talked with her mother about. "And also curious as to vhether the Transylvanian sign vorks..."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon? I won't have to do anything since Nation and Laura want to get their nails done..." Cosmo chuckled friendly.

"I'd like that." Miracle's voice almost sounded like a person in love, which she was becoming fast toward Cosmo McKinley.

"I'll be here." Cosmo grinned, eagerly. 'You still got it, old sport', he thought to himself.

"So, I'll come by tomorrow," Miracle let out a soft giggle. Inside there were butterflies in her stomach and she almost squirmed in excitement.

"How about 2ish? Nation likes to get her nails done in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'll be there, see you tomorrow, luv...I love you!" Miracle quickly hung up, the affection had slipped from her lips.

"See you tomorrow," Cosmo smirked, catching the 'love you'. "You're not so bad yourself."

Miracle blushed and nervously giggled. "Bye, Cosmo..." she quickly hung up, but in a gentle way, even though she was embarrassed.

"See ya, Miracle." Cosmo eventually hung up, feeling proud of himself.

* * *

><p>Miracle looked at her door, as she had made an arrangement that she had wanted to make, she opened the door. Magenta had softly knocked. "Dinner is ready if you vant any."<p>

"Vhat is it?" Miracle asked.

"I have experimented vith a recipe for a roast." Magenta replied, like she were discussing a wild animal she had killed for dinner.

"Okay, Mom," Miracle said, finally weighing down the pros and cons of that dinner. "Just a small plate, okay?"

"Of course, dearest." Magenta smiled, then walked down to get dinner for her and her family.

Miracle smiled a little, following her mother. She had on some soft slippers on so she wouldn't have to wear heels to dinner. Her thoughts, however, kept drifting to Cosmo. Miracle went to the dining room, after all it was the most suitable place to eat. She twirled a bit of her hair around her finger as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Miracle's going to be having some porked roast with us." Magenta said to Riff with a smile, as she served up her plate.

Riff Raff smiled slightly at his sister. "Good,"

Magenta scooped up only half a serving for Miracle and gently handed the plate to Miracle, placing it in front of her. "I actually quite like carrots and potatoes, it's these tomatoes I'm not fond of." Magenta said as she put some vegetables on Riff's plate. Magenta engaged in conversation with Riff as they ate. They were unaware of their daughter's new feelings toward her distant cousin, and managed normally. Most of their conversation was fading to Miracle as she was in another world. Riff Raff replied to Magenta in the conversation. He didn't notice Miracle's gradual absentness.

Miracle gave a small smile and put the plate on the table. She made herself concentrate on the room and her parents, trying not to daydream while her parents are there. She twirled her finger around her hair and absent-mindingly jabbed at her food with a fork.

"This is quite good, no?" Magenta spoke up after finishing her plate.

"It's delicious." Riff Raff nodded.

Miracle gave a small hum, then blinked at her parents. "Sorry, vhat?"

Magenta glanced at Miracle. "I vas saying how good the food is, don't you like it?"

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow slightly at her himself.

Miracle looked at her plate and then looked at her mother. "Oh, yes, it's great." she sweetly smiled.

Magenta glanced at her plate, then at her. "You barely touched it!"

"Sorry, Mom. I guess I was thinking a little too much."

Magenta smirked, sensing something. "Vhat's his name?"

Riff Raff frowned slightly. There was a him?

Miracle's eyes widened and she blushed slightly, falling into an embarrassing consequence. "T-There is n-n-no him!"

"You cannot fool Mother!" Magenta laughed, then settled her brother.

"Okay," Miracle giggled sheepishly. She wasn't going to name him, at least not until she was sure they were destined. "Yes, there is a guy."

"Did you know him from vhen Brad and Janet raised you?" Magenta asked, making motherly conversation.

"Not quite..."

"Did you just meet him?" Magenta continued to ask, then turned to Riff. "Vhy don't you get some more food before you hurt somevon?"

Riff had been clenching the arms of his chair to hear of his little girl subjected to a powerful emotion such as love. He frowned, and nodded at Magenta's statement and walked out of the room for girl talk.

Miracle then nodded to her mother's question.

"Vho is he?" Magenta asked, very curious of her daughter's life and wanted to help in anyway she possibly could.

"Do you promise not to be mad, Mom?"

"Vhy vould I be mad?"

There was hesitant silence. Miracle nodded and tried the very best to say her possible soul mate's name without frightening anyone. She bowed her head, avoiding her mother's gaze. "It's Cosmo..."

"Cos-mo?" Magenta asked, making sure she heard that right.

"I love him, Mom, he may be older than me... But, I do..."

"It is okay," Magenta gave a smile, comforting her daughter. "I love you no matter vhat."

Miracle looked back up with a smile. She stood up, hugging her mother.

"You are still my daughter, I vill love you no matter vhat happens." Magenta patted Miracle's back gently, and gripped harder in the hug, never wanting to let her go.

Miracle shifted so she was sitting properly on Magenta's lap so there would be no uncomfortableness. She smiled in the hug, feeling safe.

Riff came back in with a couple of glasses of wine and took a sip of one.

Miracle smiled softly at her father.

"That von better not be mine." Magenta teased, seeing he sipped one of the glasses.

"I was thinking it could be..." Riff smirked, teasing Magenta. He may have been in love with his younger sister, but he still managed to keep the teasing older brother natural tendencies.

"Eww Riffy germs!" Magenta winced playfully, getting in touch with her younger sister side of their relationship.

Riff Raff handed the clean glass to Magenta. "You know you don't actually care about 'Riffy Germs'." he joked.

Miracle giggled, then stood from her mother's lap. "I'm going to get an early night if that's okay." She was amused and didn't want to go yet, but she was a little tired.

"That's fine dear," Magenta told her gently. "Be sure to wash your face and brush your teeth, okay?" she took a sip of wine from her personal glass.

"Okay, Mom," Miracle nodded, kissing both their cheeks to head off and do just that. "Night, night Dad."

"Night, Mir." Riff Raff smiled at her, sipping his own wine glass again.

"Night, Miracle." Magenta toasted her glass, watching her daughter go upstairs.

Riff Raff sat next to Magenta and gave a half smirk to her as Miracle went upstairs to do her nightly routine.

"So... you vanna give Miracle a little brother or sister to play vith?" Magenta looked up at him with her eyes glazed.

Riff finished his wine and tossed the glass behind him. He gave her a predatory look and stood up helping her up and started to lead her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Back at the TV Station after dinner the next day, LP and Nation had a little talk on the way to the park. LP saw David again, he had a few presents for her, such as a book of Earth fairy tales, a teddy bear and it had a necklace around it. It was clear that David really liked LP as much as she liked him, even if he was a little different. But, there was a serious talk between LP and Nation once they went back to the station that shocked Nation.<p>

Cosmo and Miracle did the Transylvanian sign while they were gone after their date the next day and the two did find out they are indeed soul mates. Cosmo was surprised at first that Miracle asked him if he knew about it, but she is at that age where many Transylvanians experiment with it. Now, to the girls away from the park and back home at the TV Station.

"That's a pretty necklace," Nation complimented once LP showed her the presents from David on their way away from the park. "What else did he give you?" she was both curious and just trying to bond with the girl a bit more.

"He also gave me this cute teddy," LP took out the bear and a storybook. "And this book. I don't think I've seen it before."

Nation smiled at the teddy bear, taking a closer look at the book. "Ah, it's a book of classic Earth fairy tales." Even as an adult, the Earthling fairy tales were interesting to read.

"What are fairy tales?" LP wondered.

"They're stories," Nation explained, opening a page to what the story was about with the pretty pictures. "For example, there is one called Sleeping Beauty." She wanted to tell what the story was about, though in a way not to ruin it for LP when she would read it.

"I love stories, does Sleeping Beauty snore?"

"Well, no one knows if she snores, the story never says."

"Does she drool?" LP glanced at the pretty pictures. "Daddy wears a facemask when he goes to bed, it looks creepy."

Nation gave a small chuckle. A brief flash of hurt went across her eyes but too quickly for anyone to notice. "I don't know if she drools, once again it isn't said in the story."

"This story isn't really descriptive," LP giggled, then looked up at Nation. "Are ya okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

Nation looked at her. "You haven't hurt me sweetheart, and the stories sometimes are sometimes aren't really descriptive."

"Oh, okay," LP looked through the book. "These are pretty colors..."

"How about you read some to me before you go to sleep when it's bedtime?" Nation suggested.

"Me? Read? I dunno Nation..." LP shrugged.

"I just thought it'd be nice..."

"I-I-I don't read too good..."

"Well, when you get stuck, I'll help you, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"So, that a deal, dear?"

"Okay, that'll be fair." LP smiled, clutching the book. "That was nice of David to give me this stuff, and it's not even my birthday or a convention!"

"Well, sometimes it doesn't have to be a special occasion for a friend to give you a gift, or you them." Nation said, as they were getting closer back to the TV Station.

"Yeah..." LP glanced back at David before they were out of town and at the station.

"Oh, my gosh, Nation McKinley!" an unknown boy beamed. He seemed familiar to LP as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" LP wondered.

"My name's Sonny!" the boy replied. He wore different clothes than what a boy or anyone his age would wear. He then took out a glossy photograph of Nation with a permanent ink pen. "Can I have your autograph, Dr. McKinley?"

"Sure thing," Nation blinked in surprise and smiled. She took the picture and signed it. 'To Sonny, good health and keep smiling, Dr. Nation McKinley x.' She tried not to ruin the picture and smiled, handing the photo to Sonny.

LP kept staring at Sonny, he seemed really familiar to her somehow.

"Thanks, Doc!" Sonny beamed, then walked away, singing a song about himself.

LP looked him leaving, and looked back at Nation. "Does that boy seem familiar to you?"

Nation blinked slowly as she watched Sonny leave. "He kind of reminds me a little of Frank..."

"Really?" LP looked closer. "I see a bit of Janet Weiss in him too for some reason..." her eyes then widened and she glanced up at Nation. "You don't think..."

"Could be..." Nation sounded shocked, looking at the boy and LP.

"No... it couldn't be! Daddy and Janet Weiss wouldn't do that to each other!" LP shook her head, imagining her father in bed with an innocent, pure woman. "Would he...?"

"I'm not sure, but he must have done."

This had to of course be done before Nation knew Frank personally. Because of that, Nation wasn't judging too harshly.

"Hmm..." LP wondered as they walked inside the station.

"Ricky is a sicko sometimes..." Cosmo mumbled as he looked through photographs from Ricky's camera of Laura in her underwear.

* * *

><p>Nation looked around as they entered.<p>

LP happily ran inside like a cheerful child, but ran into Cosmo. "Sorry, Uncle Cosmo!"

"Oh, that's alright, just watch it next time." Cosmo said with a smile so she wouldn't feel threatened or scared.

"What're you looking at?"

"NOTHING!"

Nation came up to them, raising an eyebrow, recognizing the camera. "Cosmo, go put that camera back with Laura and Ricky!" she then looked at LP. "How about we put things in your room and we go see about dinner?"

"Sure!" LP cuddled her new teddy, then went to her new room.

Cosmo sheepishly hid the camera then nodded and left. "I never get to have any fun!" he moped like a child.

"Grow up, Cos," Nation looked over her shoulder. "Take pictures of your own girl if you wanna see pics like that!"

"My new room's kinda smaller than my old one, but I don't mind, it was kinda lonely having all that space for just one person, royal or not." LP said, taking her new gifts to her bedroom in the station.

Nation looked at LP. "Well sweetie, you won't be lonely anymore, I'm sorry i didn't stop by when you were first upset, Laura dragged me out of the TV station."

"Oh, it's okay." LP sat on the bed, organizing her new things. "Nation, are you gonna be my new mommy?"

Nation twirled the ring around her finger absently as she looked at LP and sat next to her. "I hope so, sweetheart."

"Can I be honest with you, Nation?" LP turned, looking into her green eyes. "I have a big, big secret! No one can know, 'specially Daddy.." she sounded extra childish today.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nation promised.

LP sighed and gripped her book. "I'm not a fool, Nation," she said, sounding more like a grown up than a child. "I'm smarter than I look. Yes, I haven't read an Earth fairy tale, but I'm an evil mastermind. I wanted my father to be killed on the night of his convention because all he would do would abuse and neglect me, not to mention his servants. I even asked Riff Raff when my father left to put on his makeup to get ready to kill him. I still don't want to be a princess, because royalty is stupid!"

Nation blinked slowly and scooted back. "Well, you shouldn't keep secrets, dear, and think of such things about your father, but I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, and I'll still love you no matter what." she said, sounding a tiny bit frustrated, but also understanding and calm.

"Whatever," LP sighed in her true teenage rebellion. "Let's just forget this moment happened, I could use a sandwich." she laid back, kicking her shoes off. "Today, Nation!" she now truly sounded like the daughter of Frank.

Nation looked at the girl, a stoic look appearing on her face. "You don't have any right to order me about, dear." Her voice was just as calm as her face. She added the 'dear' as almost an afterthought. She still loved the girl but she wouldn't allow anyone, even a teenager, boss her about. She stood up and headed to the door holding the door-frame with one hand as she looked at the girl on the bed. "I don't take orders from youngsters." she said, before leaving and didn't read a bedtime story to LP like she promised, knowing the sweet young girl she knew was a lot like her father in her true colors.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Nation," LP grew a little nervous, her stomach had turned inside her body. She gripped the ends of her bed and her eyes widened. "C-C-Calm down now..." Seeing Nation's stoic face reminded LP of when Magenta would glare at her to make her shut up when she needed to.

Nation heard LP's reply. She sighed and placed her hands over her face as she continued to lean against the door she was against. She was frustrated from the fight with Frank earlier, and upset with how she had been ordered to do something by LP, but she wasn't mad with the girl. She did however know that LP needed to know she (LP) shouldn't have ordered her (Nation) to do something.

"Nation...?" LP's voice cracked. "I could really use you right now! Please!"

* * *

><p>Frank had his makeup running, looking like he had been crying. He saw Nation. "I-I'm sorry about earlier... I wasn't thinking... Honest... i'm just very sorry about my behavior earlier... I wasn't being the gentleman I was earlier... I... Are you okay?"<p>

Nation slowly took her hands from her face. "I don't think so." She was stressed, annoyed but her hearts were aching from LP's cry and now seeing Frank's tear-stained looking face.

Frank sighed and left Nation alone. It would probably be better if they were separated now, a lot had happened between them.

* * *

><p>Laura, who was now dressed properly again and had a serious case of bedhead, went to see why LP was calling out. If needed she would fetch Nation to help the girl. "Are you okay, sweet pea?" she asked LP as she popped her head through the door.<p>

LP sniffled and held her knees. "I did a bad thing... I told Nation the truth about me and now she won't listen to me... I'm such a terrible person... I failed as a being, human or alien! I think I liked myself better when I was a childish teenager instead of a brat... I don't know who I am anymore..."

Laura pushed the door closed and came and sat on the bed. "Okay sweet pea, tell me what happened after you told this 'truth'."

LP sighed and let a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm no good... I'm no good..." she flopped into Laura's lap for some type of comfort. "Nation left and she doesn't seem very happy anymore... I just feel awful... I want to be liked, but I don't want to be known for me... I just... I... I don't know what to do now... I'm really sorry..."

"Did something happen to make her seem upset?" Laura asked gently as she stroked LP's hair. She knew Nation would never get angry, unless something had happened, he also knew that Nation loved LP like a daughter.

"I kinda told her I'm a sadist and a phony." LP admitted as her stomach crawled.

Laura released a sharp sigh. "Well, sweet pea, I'm sure Nation would be proud ya told her. Perhaps, you said something that upset her afterwards?" she really wanted to help the princess. No matter what, Laura loved the little girl like an older sister, younger sister bond.

"I guess I kinda told her to make me a sandwich and I wasn't really nice when I asked..." LP sighed, feeling like Laura was the older sister she had always wanted.

"Maybe you could apologize to her for that, sweet pea. And also, maybe you and your father could come up with something to make her feel better?"

"Daddy? What's he got to do with this?"

Laura frowned a bit, but offered a gentle smile. "You probably best ask him yourself, all I know is that he upset Nation."

"Oh, I don't know, Nurse Ansalong..." LP sounded a bit nervous.

"I'll come with you if you want, sweet pea."

"Thanks, I think." LP smiled, then hopped off her bed, gripping her teddy. "This is cute, I admit..."

"Who gave it to you?" Laura asked, hoping to cheer up the girl.

"My new friend, David." LP blushed slightly as she said the boy's name.

LP buried her face in her teddy's fluffy head. "It's not like that!" she defended, muffling through the stuffed animal's fur.

"Okay, I believe ya." Laura winked.

LP groaned from her teasing and squeezed her bear harder. "Women!" she scoffed, reverting back to her childish self slowly.

"Teenagers," Laura chuckled, then let out a deep breath. "Well, shall we go see how we can make Nation feel better?"

"I guess so..." LP sighed, clutching her teddy. "I never had a teddy this beautiful before..."

"Well, keep it safe and come on, let's go find Frank and we'll figure out a way to make it up to Nation."

"Okay, let's go see Daddy." LP placed her teddy back on her bed. "Daddy?"

Frank sniffled and turned to her. "Not now, sweetie, Daddy's having a moment."

"Come on, cheer up," Laura put her hands on her hips. "Together, we're going to cheer Nation up and to help keep you together."

"I don't know, she seemed troubled..." Frank sighed.

"I kinda told her I'm evil... Like how you decieved Brad and Janet..." LP looked up at him.

"Little Precious, that was very bad!" Frank scolded. "We'll talk about this later, but we need to get Nation back on her feet."

"Better only be talking," Laura looked at him firmly once. "You should do something nice, just the three of you. Something that Nation'll love." She was just a ray of sunshine on a gloomy situation.

Frank glared at her. It even brought back memories when Laura was Columbia in the castle an she always introduced him, Riff Raff and Magenta to bizarre customs and cultures of their new planet.

"Like a family fun day?" LP's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I think something would be good." Laura smiled at her, after giving a glare to Frank right back.

"Now, hold on!" Frank began to protest.

"Daddy for once think of someone other than yourself!" LP snapped.

Frank sharply sighed. "Whatever! What do we do?"

"Well, for one thing, Nation likes going out, so maybe you could all go and have a picnic and maybe arrange an activity for you all to do." Laura suggested.

"Pickanick!" LP chimed. "I never had a real pickanick before!"

"You know of picnics, LP?" Frank raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, she-" LP looked at Laura, then looked back. "I mean, my old nanny Columbia used to take me on them when you would be busy, Daddy!"

"Whoever this Columbia was she had good taste," Laura nodded in agreement. "Okay, I could sort out the picnic food with some of Nation's favorite food."

LP and Frank couldn't help but share an aside giggle from Laura's comment about 'Columbia'.

"Just make sure no vegetables," Frank prompted. "LP and I do not eat vegetables."

"I think I should try them, Daddy, Nation says they're healthy." LP defended.

Laura nodded to LP's statement. "How about this then, I'll make you two sandwiches that you can easily take any vegetable off if ya don't like it?"

"Okay!" LP chirped, acting like a happy go lucky child again.

Frank shuddered at the very thought and idea of vegetables.

Laura rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Fine, I'll make his with no vegetables."

"We do not need vegetables to survive." Frank stated to Laura.

"Different digestive systems?" Laura wondered.

Frank shrugged. "Probably, my father never ate a vegetable in her life."

"Spinach looks like moss on trees." LP cringed, thinking of vegetables she knew. "Is a tomato a vegetable?"

"It's a fruit!...I think."

"Tomatoes are definitely fruit, sweet pea, they have seeds after all." Laura explained.

"Seems confusing," LP thought about it. "People eat 'em with those salad things."

LP tilted her head.

"Stop confusing my child, please." Frank said, sounding like a real father. "Let's do this nicpic thing."

Laura chuckled once she helped them get things ready as Nation and Cosmo talked about earlier problems over wine. "It's picnic, not nicpic." she informed the transvestite.

"Really? Nicpic sounds right in my head." Frank hummed.

"Everything does in your world, Daddy." LP joked.

"Stop." Frank gently pushed her and made funny faces.

LP then giggled and laughed, now getting along with her father instead of fearing him.

Laura smiled at the way Frank and LP were playing.

"Let's make a food list." Frank took out some paper.

"I'll get to the kitchen!" LP slid down the floor, going to the fancy dining room of the TV Station. How convenient that a TV Station has a dining room!

Laura nodded and started to say what Nation's favorite foods were.

Nation was resting her head on her arms on the table. Her eyes were closed and the bottle was empty but she had half a glass left.

"Oh, my poor sister..." Cosmo cooed, cleaning up after her.

Nation groaned slightly.

* * *

><p>Once Frank and LP had the picnic together, they decided to go looking for Nation. She was still in the kitchen. "Naaaatiiiooon!" LP and Frank's voices rang in her ears as they came in with a large picnic basket.<p>

"Picnic time!" LP giggled like a child.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Frank added with a wide grin. He really wanted to keep her in a good mood and spend some time with her, actually being in love.

"What?" Nation looked up, blinking and tilting her head. She offered a smile, but it was slightly weary.

"We wanna picnic with you." LP smiled.

"We're sorry for what we did, but we wanna make it up to you, we got good ones..." Frank smiled, taking out one of Nation's most favorite foods from the basket.

Nation smiled more truly. She then got up, straightened her clothes. "Okay..." She was touched that they were doing this for her. Nation got up and went to go with them. She looked at Frank, wondering why his attitude was changed from earlier.

"It's a beautiful day, Nation." LP smiled. "We shouldn't waste it."

* * *

><p>Frank sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes, walking with the girls. They went to the park they went to for where LP met David. It would be a good picnic spot, but LP would have to stay with him and Nation.<p>

"We're really sorry, Nation." Frank spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry." LP nodded.

"I forgive you," Nation reached her hands to both of theirs. "I'm just a stupid woman..."

"No, you're not..." Frank whispered, holding her close as LP carried the basket over her head and they walked outside the station together. "I'm a stupid man... All I've done before was hurt people... I was like a sponge... I just took, took, took and drained others of their love and emotion. I just chewed people up and spit them out again... If anyone is stupid, it's me... I want us to be happy together, Nation," he smiled, sincerely. "I want us to be together... And maybe... if you'd like... We could give LP a baby brother or sister to play with."

Nation looked at him. "Frank, I love you... And I would like that but we'd need to be married... And I don't think you are that."

"I know," Frank took out the engagement ring his mother gave him to give Annette. "I just have one thing to say before we settle down and that's-" Frank looked into her lighter green than his eyes. "Dammit Nation, I love you!"

"Awwwwww..." LP marveled at their love proclamation as she dug into the picnic basket and there was even a single red rose without any thorns in it.

Frank smiled, took the rose from LP and handed the rose to Nation.

Nation looked surprised and took the Rose to smell it. She then grinned happily and hugged him. "I love you too, Frank!"

"Oh, Nation..." he gently purred.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna eat or what?" LP called as she took out two heart-shaped cookies

"Yes, let's eat." Nation giggled and blushed before looking at LP.

LP giggled, handing them the cookies and taking her own.

"A toast," Frank called, taking out a glass of water. "To a brighter future and better life."

Nation held up her glass of water. "A bright future and happy life!"

LP giggled, clinking their glasses together. She then took a drink wondering about the happy life and bright future she would lead now. She then glanced back and saw David in the distance. They smiled and waved at each other, but LP would see him for another time. this was a family time, and the future was their's to decide.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
